Pokemon Firered: A New Legacy
by Swordsman4
Summary: AU: Ten years after the events of Firered, Ash Ketchum is realizing that being a Pokémon Champion isn't as great as it first appeared. He is now burnt out with dealing with the job and is looking for a successor. But trainers aren't what they used to be, however he discovers a certain young trainer who vows to be the first "Water Pokémon Master". Where has he seen this before?
1. The Next Chapter of Life

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

_Author's Note: If you haven't read Pokémon: Firered, you won't understand this story. As usual this story is AU._

* * *

**Pokémon Firered: A New Legacy**

A young man with black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a red jacket, and blue jeans sat on the couch and sighed. Life as a champion wasn't all it cracked up to be. Paperwork, challengers, kissing up to the league president. The league changed, the gym's leaders weren't the same. There was now some strange tournament instead of facing the Elite Four. It was his blasted dreams all over again. Chester Goodshow was as corrupt as Team Rocket, Ash wouldn't have been surprised if he was one of them. Making kids pay a fee to join the Arceus forsaken league and then the fact that no one believed in bonding with their Pokemon. Everyone treated them as mere weapons, especially with those new HM and TM machines. The mere thought made Ash sick. His uncle and his father would be rolling in their graves. That brought up another thought. After his uncle Giovanni and his mother passed, life seemed lackluster. The same papers, the same trainers, the same jerks, and no one to talk to. He thought Gary would warm up to him, but Gary became a shell of his former self. All he cared about was himself, and he was bend on getting revenge on him for beating him long ago. Shoot, his daughter's personality reflected his own and was worse.

"I'm pretty sick of this. I wish I could just travel again, like I did when I was a kid." Ash muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

Unfortunately, finding a successor wouldn't be as easy as it was for Giovanni. The trainers weren't what they used to be.

* * *

"Is this move really necessary?" a girl with orange hair, emerald colored eyes, blue denim shorts, and a yellow-t-shirt asked as she started to carry boxes out of the back of a moving truck.

"Yes. Pallet Town is close enough to Cerulean City that I can still run the gym, yet keep my modeling job." a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and a pink dress replied.

Misty Williams hated this move, she left her school, her friends, and her home. She didn't want to live in this rinky-dink town, it didn't even have a beach. She knew it was just so her mother could keep her second job, and it was kind of necessary considering that her father had left them after the divorce. As she set a box down in the living room, she shook her head as she stared at the room filled with boxes.

"Cheer up, we're going to take you over to the school so we can enroll you." the blonde said.

"Oh goody." Misty muttered sarcastically under her breath.

At least she'd only have to be in school for a week longer, her tenth birthday was soon and she could start traveling across the world. How much trouble could she get herself into in a week?

"Finally, the last box." the blonde said as she sat it down on the tan carpet.

"I'm going to head to the library." Misty said as she walked out the door.

The large stone building, a few blocks from her home would be the perfect outlet. The library, hundreds of shelves of books were lined up as far as the eye could see. Misty glanced over a few titles and reached for a book.

"The history of Pokémon champions?" she muttered.

She remembered the stories she was told about Blue, Red, Gold, and Firered. Misty always wanted to be like them one day, but as she grew older everyone told her it was a bunch of fairytales. That bonding with your Pokémon was pointless, and it seemed fair enough considering that the champions now a days relied on HM and TM machines and training. As she started to read it, she remembered why she was so absorbed by those stories. If only they were true.

Why wish they were true, she could create her own legacy, couldn't she? As she set the book back on the shelf, she headed out the rotating door and headed home. The end of the week would be worth whatever this town dished out, right?

* * *

After getting her backpack and lunch ready, Misty got on the bus and sat down. The sun hadn't risen yet, and everything seemed dark.

"You seem to be new here, I'm Samantha Oak." a girl with long dark brown hair, charcoal black eyes, and a blue dress said as she sat next to Misty.

"I'm Misty." the soon to be trainer replied.

Little did she know, but she would wish that she hadn't opened that can of worms.

* * *

Ash Ketchum chuckled as he glanced over at his Pikachu, the sun was starting to rise and it seemed nice and cool. He opened his closet and reached for a certain item. A large silver-colored fishing rod, fit for the champion.

"Perfect weather to go fishing, at least that's what the computer said." Ash told his mouse.

Pikachu rolled its eyes as it climbed in the basket of his bright red bike.

"Pika?" the mouse asked.

"No, I need the exercise. I can drive a car any day." Ash said as he peddled down the road.

As he peddled down the road, he stared at the scenery. The grassy meadows, the sunrise, the pristine lake on the edge of town. Sure, it wasn't as nice in town as it was in his dreams but it was just as beautiful out on the edge of town. The memories started to appear in his mind. He battled Gary here, and caught his Squirtle here.

"Good times." Ash muttered as he stopped an propped his bike up against a tree.

As he opened up his blue tackle box, he reached for a yellow Remoraid shaped jitterbug.

"Pika?" the mouse asked.

"No, we will not catch a Gyarados here." Ash deadpanned as he cast his line.

* * *

_Author's Note: Much slower start with Legacy, the league is closer to what you see in the anime now and old school trainers like Ash Ketchum don't like it. Okay. Before I get flames, I am NOT writing a Pokeshipping fanfic. I'm burnt out on writing Pokeshipping fanfics and Ash is WAY older than Misty in this so it'd be creepy. It really came down to Max, Brock, or Misty for Legacy's main character and my older brother suggested Misty. Why the gym leader? Think about it, the characters are polar opposites in the anime and Misty is a "dream" character, and will address Ash's past and help bridge the gap between the time. Ash is also looking for a successor. See where I'm headed with this? The bios for the characters are much different, just like the original Firered and will be revealed as the story progresses. I hope this lives up to expectations, please review. Swordsman4 out! _


	2. Some Things NEVER Change!

As the bus stopped, the students got up from their seats and got out. Misty looked up above the stone arch entrance.

"Red Elementary?" Misty asked.

"Named after the mythological trainer from this small town." Samantha explained.

The school had everything. A large fountain sat in front of the school, a nice stone walkway, it was like a college campus.

"Stick with me, and your day will go smoothly. Only the losers aren't seen with me." Samantha said.

Misty flinched at that comment, she was starting to get a bad vibe off of Samantha but she ignored it. As she followed her into the building, she glanced over the lockers. They never had anything like that in Cerulean, maybe this place wasn't so bad.

"How does the school board afford this stuff?" Misty asked.

"My father, Gary Oak, is a famous trainer. His endorsement deals with athletic companies rakes in millions. He has also taken up Pokémon research, he's only in it for the money." Samantha replied with a chuckle.

Misty nodded as they walked over to a wall with several blue lockers lined up down the hallway.

"You can set your stuff up right here." Samantha said as she pointed at the locker next to hers.

"No one uses this one." she added.

"Thanks." Misty said as she threw her school supplies in the locker except for a blue notebook and shut the locker.

"Hey, Misty. You should join me at lunch." Samantha said.

"Sure." Misty replied as she headed down the hall to find her class.

* * *

"Mathematics. Should have figured." Misty groaned as she checked her list of classes.

As she walked down the spacious hallway, she glanced over the trophies, ribbons, and other awards that people had won. She stopped and glanced over the Pokemon Trainer Hall of Fame, she wished that she could be a great trainer as well.

"I'm going to be the first Water Pokémon Champion, and nobody's going to stop me." Misty said to herself.

She entered a small room and sat down in a seat. The teacher sat at his desk as the rest of the students started to take a seat. As the lesson began she stared out the window, for some reason she couldn't focus today. Her thoughts drifted to thinking about becoming a trainer, and what it was like outside of this classroom.

* * *

"Nothing's biting today." Ash groaned.

"Kaaaaaa!" Pikachu yawned as it stretched.

Ash and Pikachu had bonded as much as the one from his dreams. For some odd reason, Ash held a special place in his heart for his little electric type. Probably because of his dreams.

"I think the rest of the gang could use a stretch." Ash said as he opened his five other Pokeballs.

His Squirtle, Crobat, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Porygon looked around and greeted their master.

"I figured you'd guys would want to relax." Ash said.

His team nodded and Ash chuckled. Ash LOVED days off from the Indigo Plateau, no paperwork, no Goodshow, nothing but relaxation. As Ash cast his line in for what felt like the hundredth time, it dawned on him.

"Hey, they said it would be good fishing on the computer! They lied to me!" Ash hollered.

* * *

As Misty finished her class, the bell rang. She took a quick peek at her schedule and smirked.

"Lunch time." she muttered.

Being a half day, the school day was almost over. After lunch she could go home. As she entered the cafeteria, she was greeted by Samantha Oak.

"How is things going so far?" she asked.

"Great! This place is amazing!" Misty replied as she opened her lunchbox.

"So what do you want to do after the school year's over?" Samantha asked.

"I kinda want to be a Pokémon trainer." Misty said.

"No dip, only a loser doesn't want to be a trainer." Samantha snickered.

Misty chuckled nervously at Samantha's remark.

"More specifically, what do you want to accomplish?" Samantha asked.

"I want to be the first ever Water Pokémon Master, and be like the legendary trainers before me. I want to like Red, Gold, and Firered." Misty replied.

Samantha burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Misty asked as her anger flared up a little bit.

"You're serious?" Samantha asked as she contained her laughter.

"Yeah." Misty replied.

"Only a loser uses one kind of Pokémon, you'll lose quicker then you can blink. And everybody knows that the legends are just a child's bedtime story, only a weakling loser believes in bonding with their Pokémon." Samantha taunted.

Misty started to get angry at Samantha's comments and she lashed out.

"Take it back!" Misty shouted.

"Why because you want to live in la-la land?" Samantha asked.

"Those stories are just children's fairy tales." Samantha added.

Misty's anger reached its boiling point and poured her orange juice on Samantha's head. Samantha glared at her as the rest of the cafeteria started to laugh.

"No one shows me up. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in why not to show me up." Samantha hissed as she marched towards her.

Misty gulped as she bolted out of the lunchroom, she dashed down the hallway. she looked back to see that Samantha had several other girls with her and they were chasing her. As she exited the school, she saw the main road out of Pallet Town. Misty figured that she could hide out in the forest. As she looked back, she noticed they were on bikes.

"Oh come on!" Misty shouted.

They were starting to gain on her. The forest and the lake was in plain view. Suddenly, Misty spotted a bright red bike setting against a tree a few hundred yards down the road. No one seemed to be using it.

"That's my ticket out of this mess. They'll never catch me on that thing." Misty muttered.

* * *

"Hey, I got one!" Ash exclaimed as he felt a bite on his line.

As he reeled in the fish, a large Magikarp glared at him.

"Check it out!" Ash shouted as he turned to show Pikachu.

As he turned to show his Pokémon, he spotted a girl with orange hair, a yellow t-shirt, and blue jean shorts taking his bike.

"Hey, that's mine!" Ash shouted.

"I'm just borrowing it!" the girl replied as she sped off.

Ash shook his head and threw his pole down.

"Wait a minute, this seems familiar." Ash muttered as he began to think.

* * *

_Author's Note: See what I did there? Pokémon and Back to the Future inspired reference to the original Firered "dreams". The story's just getting started as the main characters paths have crossed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, Swordsman4 out! _


	3. Crossing Paths

As Misty took off down the road, she looked back to see if Samantha and her gang was still after her. She winced when she saw them catching up to her. The faster she started to petal the closer they seemed to get. Misty gulped as Samantha caught up to her and bumped into her. She gulped as the steep hill on the side of the road caught her attention. Misty managed to keep the bike upright as she swerved to her left and bumped into Samantha.

"You're going to pay." Samantha said before trying to hit her again.

Samantha bumped Misty over the edge of the road and smirked as she rolled down the hill. As Misty reached the bottom of the hill, she was struggling to stay conscious. She could see Samantha running down the hill and noticed the bike she took was snapped in half. The frame appeared to be cracked down the middle.

"Don't you ever show me up again." Samantha hissed as she grabbed Misty by the collar and pulled her fist back.

* * *

Ash returned his Pokémon to their Pokeballs and shook his head.

"Blasted kids causing trouble." Ash grumbled as he ran down the road to chase after the bike thief.

Several other children passed him as he walked down the road.

"Gees, everyone is in a hurry now a days." Ash muttered.

The memories from Ash's childhood started to reappear in his mind. He chuckled as he recalled his comatose induced dreams. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was dealing with what Misty dealt with when he took her bike. But that was just a dream, a product of his imagination. Ash recognized one of the children as Gary's daughter, Samantha. He knew she couldn't be up anything good, considering her snobby attitude and how spoiled she was.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball so he could pursue the bike thief.

As he flew through the air on Charizard's back, he saw Samantha bump into the bike thief and knock her down the hill. The Kanto Champion had Charizard dive towards the ground.

"Don't you ever show me up again." Samantha hissed to the mysterious girl.

"Or what." Ash interjected as he leaped off Charizard.

Samantha twirled around to see the Pokémon Champion of Kanto standing behind her. Her face turned as white as a bed sheet as she let go of Misty's collar.

"Do you who I am?" Ash asked.

"Y-y-yes." Samantha replied with full knowledge of who the man was due to her father's stories.

"And you know that I can make sure you are never allowed to enter a Pokémon League in your life, right?" Ash asked.

"I was j-just p-p-p-playing with m-m-my f-friend h-here." Samantha stammered as she trembled in fear.

"That's what I thought." Ash said sternly.

"Let's get out of here!" Samantha shouted to her posse.

* * *

"Where am I?" Misty asked as she looked around.

The light blue walls reminded her where she was. Somehow she was back home in her bed. As she got up she cringed, her head felt like it had been repeatedly hit with a hammer. Misty staggered over to the door, and slowly limped down the stairs. A man with raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a red jacket, and blue jeans was sitting in their living room.

"You're up?" her mother asked.

"You had quite the fall." the man said as he chuckled.

"Mr...Ketchum is it?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, but you guys can call me Ash." the man replied.

"Ash here, carried you to the hospital." Misty's mother said.

"Your daughter was quite the biker, Miss Williams." Ash said.

"It's Daisy. I'll have my daughter repay you for the damage." the blonde added.

"No need, I can afford another bike. It's just a bike and she's in no shape to work." Ash said.

"No, it'll do my daughter some good to get out of the house." Daisy replied.

"I'll see you guys later." Ash said as he left.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Daisy asked.

"I'm fine." Misty said.

"You should get some rest, I'm going to leave for work so you'll be home by yourself for a while. When you get better I'm going to have you work for Mr. Ketchum." Daisy said.

"Mom!" Misty groaned.

"It'll be good for you to learn responsibility." Daisy said as she picked up her purse and headed out the door.

As Misty plopped down on her bed, she found that she couldn't sleep or rest. Her mother was gone again, like always her mother never had time for her. She started to think about her journey that would soon start. What would she do about Samantha? She was trouble from the get go and Misty couldn't believe she didn't know that sooner. Misty tossed and turned. She was feeling a lot better, but was totally bored. As she looked out her bedroom window, she figured she'd go visit that Ketchum guy to get the work over with. Misty bolted down the stairs and headed out the door. As she walked down the road she spotted the man.

"Hello, Mr. Ketchum." Misty said.

Ash got off his riding lawn mower and chuckled.

"You should rest, kid." he said.

"Can't sleep." Misty replied.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"My mom wants me to work to pay..." Misty said before being interrupted.

"No, no, no. I'm fine." Ash said.

"Then can I come in?" Misty asked.

"I guess." Ash replied as he opened the door to his home.

Misty was intrigued by the trophies, ribbons, and pictures on his walls and shelves.

"Would you like something to drink, kid?" Ash asked.

"Yes please." Misty said.

As Ash opened his refrigerator, he took out several different juices.

"So when did your family move here, kid?" Ash asked.

"It's not kid, the name's Misty." the red head injected.

"Chrissy?" Ash asked.

"No, my name is Misty Williams but people call me Waterflower just like my mother." Misty replied.

Ash dropped his glass at the mention of that name and it shattered on the floor. The champion felt even more confused than when he first found that his life was a dream.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"Nothing, I lost me grip on my glass and it slipped." Ash lied as he regained his composure.

"What else can you tell me about your family?" Ash asked.

"Where do I begin." Misty replied.

* * *

_Author's Note: The plot thickens as our heroes meet. I hope you enjoyed the references to the first few episodes. This is where the story will pick up speed. Please review, Swordsman4 out! _


	4. Secrets Revealed!

As Misty took a drink of grape juice as she stood at the dining room table.

"My mom and I moved to Pallet Town so she could be closer to her second job. It seems like she never has time for me." Misty said as she sighed.

"Where did you live before you moved here?" Ash asked as he started to sweep up the shards of glass.

"Cerulean City." Misty said.

Ash's face turned white as a sheet as he threw away the shards of glass. He shook his head and chuckled.

"This can't be real." he muttered.

"Where does your father work?" Ash questioned as he got another glass out of the dishwasher.

The question seemed to strike a nerve with the ten-year old. Misty turned away and shook her head.

"My father left me when I was four. I remember him telling me he'd be back, only to wait three years and realize he was never returning." Misty muttered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What was your career?" Misty asked to change the subject.

"Nothing special, I was just another journeyman trainer that never amounted to much." Ash replied.

"How's things so far in Pallet Town for you?" Ash asked.

"Horrible. I left my friends, I now have a circle of people who hate me, and everyone thinks I'm trying to live a fairy tale. They tell me that I'll never amount to anything, and that my dreams are just that." Misty said.

Ash nodded as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to become a Water Pokémon Master. My friends told me it was dumb, they told me that everyone uses a mix of different types. They tell me that training is unnecessary, and that everyone just has their Pokémon battle each other." Misty said.

"I don't want to be like that, I want to be like the legends before me. Red, Gold, and the rumored Firered." Misty added.

"Firered?" Ash questioned because he was not familiar with the name.

"There was a boy from Pallet Town who followed in the footsteps of Red and wanted to prove those that doubted him wrong. I guess I can relate." Misty explained.

Ash chuckled as he figured out who the storytellers were referring to.

"Not all those stories are completely accurate." Ash said as he took a sip of orange juice.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"That's not the only reason why 'Firered' went on a journey. He wanted to honor his 'friends'." Ash replied.

"How do you know?" Misty asked.

"You could say I know the guy." Ash said.

"Can you take me to meet him?!" Misty asked with an excited look on her face.

Ash shrugged as he took another drink of juice.

"We'll see." Ash said.

Misty grinned as she began to think. She hoped that Ash Ketchum could take her to find Firered. She'd be able to prove Samantha Oak wrong. Ash reached for a set of keys and smirked.

"You ready to go?" Ash asked.

Misty leaped up from the dining room chair and nodded. Ash opened the door and took a breath of fresh air.

"What a nice day." Misty said.

Ash locked his door and walked down the steps. He headed into his garage and backed a bright red car out.

"You want to see the guy you're looking for or not?" Ash asked.

Misty sat in the passenger seat and shrieked as Ash zipped down the road. Misty glanced at Ash and started to think. She had never met a guy like this, but she enjoyed hanging out with Ash. She felt as if he was the father she never had. The car stopped in front of a large building and Ash opened the door with his keys.

"Woah!" Misty gasped as she entered a large training facility.

Ash stood next to a locker and opened it.

"So is Firered here?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Ash replied.

Misty looked around for the legendary trainer, but it seemed the other rooms were empty. Ash shook his head as he looked through a black book.

"Okay, why would you lead me here just to show me he isn't here?" Misty questioned.

"Gees, and you said I was dense." Ash muttered.

Misty glanced at the book in Ash's hand. As Ash set it down on the table, she looked through it.

"Brock Harrison, Misty Waterflower? Who are these people? And I wonder if my mom named me after the latter." Misty asked.

"Two of Firered's best friends. They supported him through everything and helped him on his journey." Ash said as he turned away.

"Why do you refer to them in past tense?" Misty questioned.

"That's just it, Firered woke up from a comatose state. He realized that his best friends were products of his imagination. His father died trying to stop Team Rocket, but all his trials inspired him to be the trainer he was." Ash said.

Misty looked down at the ground. She started to see her life a little differently, maybe her life wasn't so bad. After all, she could be Firered.

"How long will it take to find Firered?" Misty asked.

"Not long." Ash answered.

"Okay, I'm sick of this guessing game! Where in the world is he?!" Misty shouted.

As she glanced over the wall, she spotted a golden plaque from the Pokémon League.

"Hall of Fame, Ash Ketchum." Misty read out loud.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. She didn't need to look for "Firered". She had been talking to him the entire time.

"You're Firered?!" Misty gasped.

"It took you long enough. I was starting to think you were as dense as I was." Ash said with a smirk.

* * *

"So you knew Red?" Misty asked.

"Yes, Giovanni "Red" Ketchum was my uncle." Ash replied.

Misty started to think this town wouldn't be so boring after all, and she also realized she wasn't talking to a "journeyman trainer", she was talking to the champion.

* * *

_Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter. One Ash Ketchum's past has been explained in a nutshell, and one Misty "Waterflower" Williams has discovered that her neighbor is the legendary trainer "Firered". This is going to be fun._

_Please review, Swordsman4 out! _


	5. Life's Questions

Misty still couldn't believe that this Ash Ketchum guy was the very legendary trainer she dreamed of being like.

"Why couldn't I figure out you were the champion sooner?!" Misty asked herself.

"Because you seem incredibly dense." Ash replied with a grin.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." Misty said.

Ash chuckled again, it was just like his dreams. Except it seemed he was the one using the "big words". As Misty glanced over at the clock she nearly fell over. Her mom would be back from work soon and if she found out that Misty left she'd be grounded for years. Which wasn't so bad considering she wouldn't have to deal with Samantha Oak...

"I need to get home before my mom does!" Misty gasped as she started to panic.

"You really need to get a grip." Ash said calmly.

"Get a grip?! If I'm not home before my mom gets home she'll kill me! I'm way past curfew!" Misty shouted as her emotions started to create a mixture of anger and fear.

Misty bolted out the door and sprinted down the road to her home. The red-head dashed up the stairs and hopped in bed after changing into her nightgown. As she heard the door open she chuckled.

"Just in the nick of time." Misty muttered.

Misty could hear footsteps and acted like she had been asleep as her door swung open.

"Hate to disturb you, sweety. How are you feeling?" Daisy asked.

"Fine, I feel much better." Misty replied.

"Good, I think I'll drop you off at school tomorrow so you don't have to take the bus." Daisy said.

Misty nodded and then her eyes widened. School, the very mention of the name of the place made her shiver. Samantha surely would try to get her revenge and Ash wouldn't be able to bail her out during school hours.

"I don't think I feel well, my side still aches." Misty lied.

"Where does it hurt?" Daisy asked.

Misty pointed at her ribs and pretended to cringe as she got up.

"We'll have to take you to doctor, after school." Daisy said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Nice try." she added.

"Darn." Misty cursed as she laid down.

Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as bad. As Misty stared at the ceiling, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The alarm clock began its sharp beeping sound and it woke Misty from her slumber. She dashed downstairs after changing into her usual outfit.

"Are you ready?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah." Misty replied as she threw her back pack over her shoulder.

The red-head sat in the passenger side seat of her mom's car as she waited for her mom.

"I'm going to busy at the gym today and I'll be back at seven tonight, I left you some TV dinners in the freezer." her mother said.

"Thanks." Misty said as she rolled her eyes.

As usual her mother's work was the number one priority. The car sped down the road and Misty stared out the window. As she approached the school, Misty gulped when she saw Samantha Oak getting off a bus. As Misty got out of the car she looked around.

"See you later." Daisy said.

Misty nodded as she turned around and walked towards the building.

"Better keep your balance." Samantha said as she pushed Misty into the fountain.

Misty's face glowed a bright red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"I heard you enjoyed the water, so enjoy! Smell ya later, loser!" Samantha jeered.

As Misty got up she began to think.

"I'm so sick of her!" Misty shouted.

As she entered the school she glanced over her assignments.

"History." she muttered.

As she headed to her locker, she was stopped by Samantha Oak.

"What class do you have?" Samantha asked.

"History." Misty replied.

"I have science, and the experiment is to see if a loser can fit in a locker." Samantha said as she grabbed Misty and shoved her in an open locker.

Samantha slammed the locker shut as she turned to leave. Misty growled as she sat in the locker. The bell's ringing echoed through the hallway.

"Great, I'm going to be late." Misty groaned as she squirmed and tried to pry the locker open.

She struggled to get the locker open for hours and sighed as she finally gave up.

"Well, I think you had enough time to think. I'll bet you learned your lesson." Samantha said as she opened the locker.

Misty fell out of the locker and hit the floor.

"I'm sick of you being a jerk!" Misty shouted.

Before she could even think, Misty slugged her in the gut with a punch and watched her fall to the floor.

"So the loser is going to fight back. I'll remember that when my father passes out the Pokémon tomorrow." Samantha said with a smirk.

"Tomorrow?!" Misty gasped.

"Say goodbye to your stupid little dream I'll make sure you don't get a Pokémon." Samantha sneered.

Misty sprinted out the school and ran home. She plopped down on her bed and sobbed. What did she do to deserve this? There was no way that she'd achieve her lifelong dream. The professor would definitely side with his daughter. Misty heard a car pull into the driveway and saw her mother walking up to the house.

"Misty Williams!" her mother screamed.

* * *

Misty marched down the stairs and gulped.

"You got into a fight?!" Daisy asked.

"Samantha started it." Misty said.

"That's not what the principal says, he told me that you jumped her." Daisy said.

"What?! That's not what happened!" Misty demanded.

Daisy's phone started to ring.

"You're in big trouble, I'll deal with you after this call." she said as she stepped outside.

Even now her mother was obsessed with her work, and Misty was being accused of something she never did. Misty entered the kitchen and glanced over at the knife set. This nightmare could all be over in a second. She pulled a steak knife from the block and stared at the metal blade. What did she have to live for?

"Goodbye." she muttered.

* * *

_Author's Note: Much darker than usual. I say no more, for all will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyone see the new Mega Pokémon? Mega Blaziken looks epic. Shoot, all the Mega Pokémon look awesome. Please review, Swordsman4 out._


	6. Life's Answers

Misty held the blade close to eye level, but a small voice in her mind told her to do it. She set the knife back down and ran out the backdoor. She was going to find the only person who seemed to understand her situation. As she approached the Pokémon Champion's home, Misty looked around. She pounded on the front door hoping someone would answer. Five seconds became ten, then twenty, then thirty. She felt like she was standing on the porch for hours. She knocked on the door again. No response. Her heart sank as it appeared that there wasn't any cars in the driveway and the home appeared empty. If it wasn't bad enough that her life was flipped upside down, the only person she could talk to was gone. As she walked towards Ash's training facility to check if he was there, the sky darkened. Rain fell from the sky and drenched the red-head.

"Go figure." she muttered.

She saw a faint light from the building and a glimmer of hope filled her. She knocked on the door and peeked inside. No one there. Misty refused to believe he was gone and rushed back to Ash's home. Still no one home. Tears started to fall down her face.

"Why does this only happen to me?!" Misty shouted as she stared up at the sky.

A hand was felt on her shoulder and she recognized HIS grin anywhere.

"Perhaps you need someone to talk to." Ash said.

Misty nodded as she followed Ash into his home and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed as she began to think.

"My life is a mess, Samantha accused me of starting a fight when I didn't and no one believes me. She swears that she'll tell her father to not give me a Pokémon. My own mother won't believe me." Misty said.

"What do I have to live for? I live in a town where everyone hates me, I have a group of people who want to torment me, and my mother is never around to help me." Misty added.

Ash chuckled and recalled his trip to Cerulean City.

"My uncle Giovanni once told me. We have to deal with our fears, and come to embrace our past mistakes. We're all dealt a hand, we have to play the hand we're dealt. We can either dwell in the past or turn our hand into a winner." Ash said.

"How could you understand what I'm going though?! How can I win with let alone play a hand this poor?!" Misty lashed out in anger.

"If you think my hand was so easy, think again." Ash said as he paused a moment to think.

As the champion closed his eyes he took a deep breath and sighed. Misty could see hurt in his eyes just from thinking about what "his hand" was.

"I never told you the full story of Firered." Ash muttered.

Misty nodded and looked up at Ash as he spoke.

"I was hit by a lightning bolt from my uncle's Pikachu and it knocked me out. I had been thrown into a fantasy land where I was a Pokémon trainer. I made many friends along the road to becoming champion. My best friends were, Brock Harrison, a Pokémon Breeder/doctor, and a young gym leader much like you named Misty Waterflower." Ash said.

"That explains the journal, and the dropped glass. I'd be freaked out too if my dreams came true." Misty interrupted.

Ash rolled his eyes, and continued.

"I awoke to find out I never became champion, was an orphan, my friends were fake and never existed, and that I lived in a much darker world." Ash said.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"It fueled me to become the best I could be. Being the naïve child I was, I wanted to win in their honor." Ash replied.

Misty nodded.

"What about your parents?" Misty asked.

"I found out they were alive, and were working undercover to protect Kanto from Team Rocket's nuclear weapons program. It had always been a desire to get to know my father once I discovered he hadn't left us like in my dreams, however he perished before we could ever have a true conversation." Ash replied as his eyes glassed over.

That changed Misty's outlook once more. She stopped feeling sorry for herself and started to realize that a lot of people have gone through emotional trauma.

"As for your situation, I think I can help you." Ash said changing the subject.

"How?" Misty asked.

Ash only chuckled at Misty's denseness and shook his head once more.

"Gary Oak may have a lot of pull in this town, but even he envies someone because that person has even more pull than he'll ever have." Ash said cryptically.

"Huh?" Misty asked only to realize what he meant.

Being that Ash was the Pokémon Champion that meant he had more pull in the community and in the league.

* * *

Misty sneaked into her room as she climbed up the side of the house and into her window. She couldn't wait to see the look on Samantha's face when she'd still get a Pokémon. The very thought made the wannabe Water Master smirk. As she replayed the idea in her mind, Misty drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Another school day." Misty mumbled as she got up.

The red-head bolted down the stairs only to be stopped by her mother.

"I haven't finished talking to you, tonight we'll discuss how long you'll be grounded." Daisy said.

"Grounded?!" Misty shouted.

"Yes, grounded. We'll talk about it later tonight." Daisy replied.

Misty rolled her eyes, she couldn't care less what her punishment was. Today was total payback for Samantha's bullying. Misty had to be there to see the look on Samantha's face.

"I'm almost late!" Misty gasped as she checked her watch.

* * *

_Author's Note: The starters are about to be claimed, Ash talks about his past, and the journey across Kanto is a few chapters away. I'm going to be splitting time with Firered: Legacy, a new fanfic yet to be decided I'm thinking a Pokémon themed parody of one of my childhood shows, and remaking several of my works I started when I first started Fanfiction. That's the scoop from Swordsman4. Please drop a review and/or comments. Until next time. _


	7. Rival Rematch

Misty sprinted all the way to school and let out a sigh of relief as she arrived in time. The red-head slowly approached the hallway.

"It appears you are the first to arrive." a man with brown spiky hair, charcoal black eyes, a blue shirt, and black pants.

"You spoke too soon." a voice said.

Misty's face turned pale, as she saw Samantha stand next to her father.

"That's the girl who attacked me." Samantha said as she pointed at Misty.

"Miss Williams, I would like to talk to your parents tonight." the man said sternly.

Misty nodded and gulped.

"Choose your Pokémon." the man told his daughter.

"Too bad for you Misty, I'm taking the best Pokémon." Samantha boasted as she swiped a Pokeball and smirked.

"Can I choose a Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"I don't think so, you need a...permission slip." the professor lied.

Misty knew why she wasn't allowed to pick a Pokémon.

"Where is Ash when you need him?" Misty muttered.

Just as she finished that statement, the Kanto Champion walked up to the professor.

"Holding a grudge against a little girl, that'll look REALLY good to Chester Goodshow." Ash said.

The professor shivered as he heard Ash's voice.

"Figures that you'd help this twerp out. Too bad I don't care if you tattle on me Ashy-boy, I'm not giving a loser like her a Pokemon. Thugs don't deserve Pokémon." the man said.

"You darn well know that Samantha's a compulsive liar, and she could get off the hook with murder!" Ash shouted.

"My daughter wouldn't lie!" Gary screamed.

"Does she even look hurt? Notice she doesn't have an injury. Last time I checked, Misty was pushed down a hill." Ash replied.

"I'm not going to let you smear the integrity of my daughter. Why do you care about this kid anyway?" Gary asked as he pointed at Misty.

"I can tell she's a weak trainer just by looking at her, she's a loser. She'll never amount to anything!" Gary hissed.

Upon hearing Gary's words, Misty ran away down the hall and out of the school. Was he right? Doubt started to creep into her mind. Ash Ketchum was a nice guy, she doubted that he ever tell her that she wasn't a good trainer. In a matter of fact, he never said she'd be a good trainer. As she sat near the fountain, she was approached by Ash.

"He's wrong, and I'm going to see that you get a Pokémon." Ash said.

"How are you going to do that he'll never give a Pokémon to me. Anyway, even if I get a Pokémon I'll be a loser. He said it, everyone else thinks it, and I'll probably prove it." Misty sobbed.

Ash shook his head as he looked her in the eye.

"You're not a loser. I sense great potential in you, you're willing to do something no trainer since my days has done." Ash said.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"You are willing to treat your Pokémon with respect, not with an iron fist like their your own personal army. You have all the tools to be the next legend." Ash replied with a grin.

"You're just saying that." Misty said.

"There's one thing I've never done and that's lie." Ash said.

Ash's words started to give Misty some confidence. If the champion saw potential in her she would have to be good.

"Let's go get you a Pokémon." Ash said.

* * *

"Hey, Gary. I've got a deal for you." Ash said.

Gary turned to face his rival and smirked.

"What kind of deal?" he asked.

"A wager on a battle." Ash replied.

"I'm liking your style." Gary said.

"If I win you'll give my friend Misty a Pokémon, if you win you don't give her a Pokémon and have the title of champion." Ash said.

"You don't have to risk your title." Misty whispered to Ash.

"Accepted, Ashy-boy. Prepare to lose." Gary said.

Misty gulped, if Ash lost his title it'd be all her fault.

"Too bad, my father's going to become champion. He's been studying Pokémon so he can create the perfect team to beat his rival. Your knight in shining armor is going to get beaten to a pulp." Samantha taunted.

* * *

The two rivals stood on a dirt battlefield and glared at each other.

"Just like the time you sent me back to Pallet Town, eh?" Gary asked as he gritted his teeth.

"That wasn't my fault, you knew what would happen if you lost." Ash said.

"That's all in the past now, and I get to watch you lose here and now." Gary taunted as he threw a Pokeball.

A gigantic turtle with two metal cannons on its back stared at Ash with a grin.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Gary hollered.

"Charizard use Blast Burn!" Ash shouted.

The two ultimate attacks collided and created a burst of steam.

"Let the battle begin, Ashy-boy!" Gary shouted.

* * *

_Author's Note: A bit shorter than usual, but it's because the next chapter is going to be a LONG battle. Longer than my usual battles. _

_It's Suspense Building Time!_

_A revenge bent Gary, a worried Misty, and a champion's title on the line! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Firered: A New Legacy. _

_Feel free to comment, review, and add suggestions._


	8. The Road of a Thousand Steps

"Charizard use Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded.

The large winged dragon took to the skies and swung its flaming tail at Blastoise. The water type grabbed Charizard's tail and Gary grinned.

"Skull Bash!" he shouted.

Blastoise dashed forward and pressed all its weight on Charizard. The fire-flying got up and glared at its opponent.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Ash said.

The flame Pokémon unleashed a string of fire from it mouth that engulfed Blastoise. The flames were so hot they could be felt by Ash and Gary.

"Charizard use Fire Punch!" Ash hollered.

As Charizard let a punch of hot flames a bright yellow dome surrounded Blastoise.

"Sorry, Ashy-boy." Gary taunted.

Blastoise fired a bright ball of ice-cold water that sent Charizard backwards. The large orange dragon struggled to get up after it was struck by the super effective Hydro Cannon.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered.

"Counter with Flamethrower and spin!" Ash shouted.

As Blastoise fired high pressure jets of water, Charizard created a fiery cyclone to block the flames. A large cloud of steam blocked both trainers view. Silhouettes of two Pokémon lurked in the steam.

"Charizard use Fire Punch!" Ash shouted.

As the dragon pulled its fist back, a large orange flame engulfed its fist. It carried its momentum forward and slugged Blastoise with the powerful attack.

"Blastoise use Waterfall!" Gary hollered.

A large column of fell on top of Charizard and drenched it. Blastoise smirked as it watched Charizard collapse.

"Finish your opponent with Flash Cannon." Gary commanded.

A bright white beam glowed inside Blastoise's right cannon. The beam engulfed Charizard and caused Misty to flinch. Ash gritted his teeth as he saw Charizard on the ground.

"Get yourself together, Ketchum." Ash muttered to himself as he checked his surroundings.

"Overheat!" Ash shouted.

Charizard opened its eyes and avoided Flash Cannon as it flapped its wings. The dragon glowed a bright red as an aura surrounded it. It opened its mouth and hissed as it spit orange flames that surrounded Blastoise. The shellfish Pokémon appeared unaffected by Overheat.

"Blastoise use Surf." Gary commanded as he pointed at Charizard.

The gigantic turtle created a giant tidal wave that swept over the battlefield. Ash winced as he saw the wall of water that was tall enough to sweep the flying Charizard.

"Charizard use Blast Burn!" Ash shouted.

The fire type unleashed a giant column-sized beam of flame from its mouth that clashed with the wave of water. A loud sizzling sound echoed through the air as steam made visibility decrease. Ash smirked as he used the time to wait until Charizard could attack again.

"Charizard use Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted.

Blastoise didn't know what hit it when Charizard grabbed it and flew in a loop several times before hurling it to the ground. Gary could hardly believe it, Blastoise had lost.

"I demand a rematch!" Gary screamed like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"I'm pretty sure we had a deal." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Fine." Gary muttered as growled.

"You win this round, Ash, but this thug is all your responsibility." Gary said.

"It's finally happening!" Misty squealed as he glanced over the two Pokeballs left in the brown briefcase.

The orb with a blue raindrop grabbed Misty's attention. She already knew she wanted THAT Pokémon.

"Misty calls Squirtle!" she declared as she grabbed the red and white sphere.

"Only a loser would refer to themselves using their name." Samantha snickered.

"You seem to know a lot about these losers don't you? It takes one to know one." Misty replied as she turned to leave.

Ash shook his head, those two were definitely going to be rivals. Scratch that, they already were. Misty followed Ash and looked up.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done this without you." she said.

"Think of this as a debt repaid." Ash said cryptically as he chuckled as he referred to his dreams.

"Can I get a ride home? I don't think that Samantha would be too happy to see me." Misty said.

Ash nodded as he unlocked his car. He sat in the driver's seat and started the ignition. Misty hopped in the passenger side seat and watched as the car backed out of the parking lot. Ash drove down the road until he reached Misty's home.

"I can't thank you enough for your help." Misty said.

"Your welcome. When presented when the chance I do the right thing." Ash replied as he watched Misty get out and waved.

Misty's good mood wore off as soon as she stepped through the front door.

"What were you up to? You realize I didn't forget about your punishment?" Daisy asked.

"I swear I didn't attack her, she got me angry by taunting me nonstop." Misty said.

"You can't just attack people because you get angry. Another thing, where do you keep going and who brought you home?" Daisy asked.

"I've been hanging out with Mr. Ketchum." Misty replied.

"The professor tells me he's insane, and teaches lies to the children of Pallet Town. Professor Oak says he only treats them kindly because he wants someone to take his job. I don't want you hanging around him." Daisy said.

"You don't know him like I do, he has been more of a parent to me than you have! He helped me when no one else would and he believed me when no one else would! He is there for me when you haven't been!" Misty spat without thinking.

"Misty..." Daisy said.

"No, I won't let you insult his character. The professor is lying." Misty said as she started to cry.

"I know it's hard, but it's the best thing for you if you stay away from him." Daisy said as she tried to hug her daughter.

Misty pushed away from her mother. The best of her life suddenly became a nightmare. The only person that she could remotely even think as a father was being taken away. Or was it a mirage? Was it true? Was Ash just tired of his job? Did he even really care? The questions and thoughts in her mind started to make her sick. At least the beginning of her journey would get her mind off this madness.

* * *

_Author's Note: Poor Misty, trapped in a town controlled by a revenge bent Gary Oak. The road of a thousand steps begins next chapter. Please drop a review, comment, or a suggestion. Swordsman4 out! _


	9. Viridian City

Misty sat on her bed and groaned. She was back to square one. Then again, she had her Pokémon, right? She could start her journey and prove everybody wrong. She'd definitely get some respect then. Misty climbed down the house on the vine that she usually took and headed down the road. The moon lit up the trail and as Misty reached the pond she had taken Ash's bike at, she looked back at Pallet Town. The faint glow of street lights and the outline of the town looked kind of pretty to her. Misty knew she'd get in trouble for this, but it'd all be worth it if she could make it to the Indigo Plateau.

"Goodbye!" she shouted as she ran down the road to start her journey.

* * *

The meadow and trees started to disappear as she walked further down the road. As Misty spotted a small town on the horizon, she yawned.

"I wonder if that town has a place to sleep at." Misty muttered.

The town had many buildings, malls, grocery stores, restaurants, and dojos. It still seemed as if it lacked hotels. As Misty wandered around town, she spotted a large building with a Pokeball on its roof. Misty entered through the automatic sliding door and entered a large lobby. Dozens of trainers sat in chairs or stood at the counter. Phones were lined up across the wall.

"Hey, who let this loser in the Pokémon Center? Now it needs to be decontaminated." an all too familiar voice chimed.

Misty looked over at the counter and saw her rival, no scratch that, nemesis standing there. Misty gritted her teeth as she glared at Samantha.

"So I bet you're going to try to win the Pokémon just like the phony fairy tale trainers before you?" Samantha asked to taunt her.

"They aren't phony. I found one of the legendary trainers." Misty replied confidently.

Samantha's facial expression changed at that remark.

"Wow. That's really cool!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Misty said.

"Did you find a leprechaun, a loch-ness-Gyarados, or an abominable Snover with them?" Samantha asked sarcastically.

Misty huffed. She should have figured that her rival would say that.

"You better watch out, Mist. Out here, Ash Ketchum won't be here to save you from losing." Samantha warned as she walked away.

Misty walked down the hallway and found a vacant room. She entered it and fell down on the bed. Tomorrow would be a long day, so sleep would be a MUST.

* * *

The sun lit up the room.

"Just a few more minutes." Misty muttered.

She jolted awake as she realized that today was the day she'd search for the first gym. Misty got up and changed into her usual outfit. She dashed out the door and started to wander around town.

"Looking for the first gym, loser?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." Misty replied.

"It's a few blocks down the road." Samantha said.

"Thanks." Misty said.

"Don't thank me, I just don't want to face a loser that doesn't have a gym badge." Samantha sneered.

Misty rolled her eyes at Samantha's comment and followed her directions. She entered a large building that looked big enough to hold a battlefield. A large maze of hallways was the only thing that kept her from the gym leader. As she slowly entered a maze of hallways, she started to think.

"What in the world is a gym badge?" Misty asked herself as she stopped at a dead end.

As Misty wandered through various hallways, she started to kick herself for not getting more information about the Pokémon League from Ash.

"I mean what kind of idiot doesn't ask for advice from an experienced trainer?" Misty asked herself as she found several more dead end hallways.

As she backtracked through the maze, she thought she found a way out. An opening revealed a large battlefield and a man with silver hair, black eyes, a blue jacket, and grey pants smirked as he watched Misty enter the gym.

"Amazing, you managed to get through my maze?!" the man gasped.

"Yes, I think so." Misty replied.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Misty Williams of Pallet Town." the red-head answered.

The man nodded and smirked.

"I knew a few people from Pallet Town. I imagine you're here for the prize." the man said.

"Prize? Yeah." Misty said.

The man nodded.

"Then we battle." the man said calmly.

"Meganium, stand by for battle!" the man hollered as he threw a Pokéball.

A large green Pokémon with a flower around its neck glared at Misty. She winced as she knew that her starter was no where near ready to take on the powerful grass type.

"Misty calls Squirtle!" the trainer from Pallet shouted as she managed to fake some confidence.

"Meganium use Solarbeam." the man said calmly.

A bright blue beam engulfed Squirtle immediately as Meganium fired it. Misty went into shock as she saw the water type fall from just one hit.

"Pathetic, you call yourself a trainer?! You'll never get a gym badge without training or bond with your Pokemon! It's a lesson I learned and a lesson you should learn. I don't want to see you at this gym until you are ready to face me!" the man shouted.

Misty nodded and left the gym. She found herself on an emotional low. At this rate she'd never reach the Indigo Plateau. As she returned to the Pokémon Center, she spotted a man that always managed to cheer her up.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little troublemaker. A little birdy told me that your mom is searching Kanto for you." Ash said.

Misty blushed at his remark.

"I kinda forgot to tell her I was leaving." Misty said.

"You forget a lot of things. Typically a trainer carries on of these." Ash said as he held up a miniature computer.

"A Pokedex, if I'm not mistaken?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded as he handed her the sea foam colored item.

"I need some advice." Misty said.

"Shoot away." Ash replied with his familiar grin.

* * *

_Author's Note: Weekend update, trying to get as much of my stories done before moving day. I'm not sure if I'll have internet for a while once I move because it takes time to get settled in. Can anyone guess who the Virdian Gym leader is? __He wasn't featured in Firered, but was mentioned. First person with the correct answer gets a shout-out in the next chapter. Swordsman4 out!_


	10. Showdown with Silver!

Misty sat down next to her mentor and smiled.

"Ash, can you tell me what a gym badge is?" she asked.

Ash took a deep breath and chuckled nervously.

"This is going to be a LONG discussion." he muttered.

* * *

Misty found herself back in the Viridian Gym. With a talk from Ash she felt ready to take on anyone. It also helped that he helped her catch another Pokémon to assist her in her travels, and with a little more info on the gym leader she would have a much more fair battle.

"So you've returned?" the gym leader asked.

"That's right. This time I'm going to beat you!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah right, only four people have ever beaten me. A rookie trainer has no shot." the gym leader said confidently.

The gym leader held a black and yellow colored Pokeball.

"Woah! It's a different color!" Misty gasped.

The gym leader smirked as he threw the orb. A large Electivire glared at Misty and the scowl on its face caused Misty to gulp.

"Misty calls Squirtle!" the water type trainer hollered as she threw a Pokeball.

The gym leader snickered as she sent out her starter.

"That pathetic thing? Kid, my rival Gold couldn't beat Electivire with his Donphan. No way a Squirtle beats it." the gym leader sneered.

"Electivire use Shock Wave." the gym leader ordered with a growl.

Electivire fired a bolt of blue lightning into the ground. The ground sparked as the electrical current surged through the battlefield. Squirtle couldn't move as the lightning flowed through its body.

"Squirtle use Bubble." Misty said.

The water turtle opened its mouth and released transparent bubbles that hit Electivire.

"Electivire use Thunderpunch!" the gym leader roared.

Electivire rushed Squirtle as its fist glowed a bright yellow from the sparks of electricity.

"Protect." Misty said.

Squirtle created a big green dome-like force field that blocked the attack. However, the dome cracked from the force of Thunderpunch. Misty smirked because the dome was still useable.

"Thank you, Ash." she muttered as she prepared her secret attack.

Misty nodded at Squirtle and the water type stomped its feet as it charged Electivire. The leftover energy dome was used as a battering ram as Squirtle collided with Electivire with a Skull Bash.

"What the heck?!" the gym leader shouted.

He had only seen two trainers with that battle style and neither were easy to beat.

"Where did you learn that?!" the gym leader demanded.

Misty only chuckled as she looked around the room. She observed her surroundings much like Ash taught her to.

"Squirtle use Water Gun on the wall!" Misty commanded.

The water type spit a stream of water that bounced off the wall and hit Electivire in the back.

"Electivire use Hyper Beam!" the gym leader ordered.

Electivire charged an orb of powerful energy between its arms and fired it. A purple beam of destructive energy inched closer to Squirtle. The beam engulfed Misty's Squirtle and set it flying backwards. The water turtle shook off the attack but started to glow a bright sky blue color.

"What is that?" she muttered.

The water type glared at the energy drained Electivire.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Misty said.

The water type fired a stronger blast of water than usual. Electivire was soaked by the blast of water.

"Electivire, buy some time and dodge Squirtle's attacks." the gym leader said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Misty said.

Squirtle spit another stream of ice water that drenched Electivire.

"Bubble." Misty commanded.

Squirtle released a cluster of bubbles. Electivire sidestepped the rapid fire blasts of bubbles and the gym leader smirked as Electivire was fully recharged.

"Any last words?" the gym leader asked.

"Yeah, Squirtle use Protect and Skull Bash!" Misty shouted.

"Hyper Beam!" the gym leader ordered.

The bright purple beam collided with Squirtle's yellow dome. Squirtle tried its hardest to push past the beam's power. Neither Pokémon seemed to let up on the gas.

"You can beat him, Squirtle!" Misty shouted.

The water turtle suddenly found a second wind and pushed the Hyper Beam back and collided with Electivire. The thunderbolt Pokémon tumbled across the ground and swirls were visible in its eyes.

"How could have I been beaten by a mere child?!" the gym leader gasped.

"Easy, Paul. I have better training and a stronger bond with my Pokémon." Misty replied confidently.

David's rival rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Maybe your not as pathetic as I thought...I believe you earned this." he said as he handed Misty a green plant-shaped badge.

Misty took the badge from her hand and stared at it.

"Awesome, I got a gym badge!" Misty shouted as she twirled and held the badge up in a cross between her pose and Ash's pose from his dreams.

As she placed it in her badge case she got from Ash, Misty left the gym.

"Misty, I have one more item for you." Ash said as he caught up to the trainer.

Misty was handed an egg with red and blue markings on it.

"I didn't think a Magikarp alone would be very fair, even if it's a golden Magikarp. Anyone can catch a Magikarp, well maybe anyone but Gary. His ego would get in the way some how." Ash said with the last part muttered.

"Thanks." Misty said.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"That's the fun part, no one knows." Ash replied as he tipped his cap and turned to leave.

"Oh, and make sure you don't manage to do something stupid so you get lost." Ash added in a typical "dream" Misty fashion.

"I don't do anything stupid!" Misty shouted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Ash replied as he smirked as he left.

As Misty glanced at the Pokémon egg again, she began to wonder what the Pokémon would be. Whatever it would be, she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

_Author's Note: First gym battle down, tried to make it kind of obvious who the gym leader was. Stand by for battle, was the key phrase. As you all know in Firered, it was explained that Paul from Ash's dreams was influenced by his father's rival with the same name(But with a nickname of Silver) and personality. I love the reversed roles they're fun to write, Ash being the experienced trainer and Misty the clueless rookie. First one to guess which Pokémon the egg will hatch into gets a shout out in the next chapter._

_Please review. Swordsman4 out!_


	11. Earthquake!

As Misty wandered around looking for the Pokémon Center, her Pokémon egg flashed three times. A bright white surrounded the egg as it began to open. A small cream-colored Pokémon stared at Misty.

"What is this Pokémon?" Misty asked as she held up her Pokedex.

**"Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi's shell is said to filled with joy that it shares with other people."**

"It appears that this Pokémon has unusually higher attack stats than regular Togepi." Misty said as she glanced over its stats compared to the average stats of its breed.

The newly hatched Pokémon watched Misty and started to hop up and down. Misty picked it up and held it in her arms. As she stopped by the Pokémon Center, she accidently ran into a boy a few years older than her. The boy with teal hair, silver eyes, a black shirt, and black pants dropped several books.

"Watch where you are going." he hissed.

"Sorry." Misty said.

Misty glanced over the books he dropped and started to think. Something wasn't right about this kid.

"The Legendary Trio?" Misty questioned.

The boy snatched the book from Misty's hands and growled at her.

"My business is none of your concern." he spat.

"What's your name?" Misty asked.

"If you must know, it's Apollo and one day the entire Kanto region will know my name. That's not a dream, that's a promise." he said as he smirked.

A shiver went down Misty's spine. That kid gave her the creeps. He must have been delusional, that or he ate lead paint growing up. As she dropped her Pokémon off, she sat in a chair in the lobby. The Pokémon Center started to tremble as it felt like an earthquake was tearing through the building.

"What's going on?!" Misty shouted.

"We are getting an earthquake, apparently everyone from Pewter City to Viridian City has felt at least one everyday over the past five weeks." One of the hospital staff said.

Misty laid on the floor and struggled to get up. The power kept getting stronger and the vibrations shook everything in sight. Suddenly, the shaking stopped abruptly. All was calm once more.

"Something's not right and I'm going to find out what it is." Misty muttered.

She claimed her Pokémon and left for the next town. As she headed down Route Two, she could feel the earthquake once more and this time a loud crash echoed through the air. A large stone on the ground shook several times and seemed to move. As Misty and Togepi approached it, she noticed a metal rim. She tried to push the rock over, but it wouldn't budge.

"Reeeeee!" the spike ball Pokémon squealed as it leaped out from Misty's arms and stood on a smaller stone next to it.

The rock knocked Misty over as it rotated and revealed a secret tube. Misty spit grass and dirt out of her mouth from tumbling over.

"Yuck and I thought carrots had a bad taste!" Misty coughed.

Misty returned Togepi to its Pokeball as she climbed down the ladder until she felt solid ground. She looked around the room she entered, it appeared to have all sorts of machines, weapons, HMs, TMs, and rockets.

"Where am I?" Misty asked herself.

"What a moronic question indeed." a man with periwinkle-colored hair, green eyes, and a white suit said.

"We'll answer that because we feel the need." a woman with magenta-colored hair, blue eyes, and a white suit added.

"Prepare for trouble." the man said.

"And make it double." the woman said.

"I'm pretty sure everybody knows how 'dis goes already, just get rid uh her!" a Meowth said.

"But we left our blasters in the coffee room." the man said.

"If ya want anyting done right ya gotta do it yaself now a days." the Meowth said as he lunged at Misty.

Misty dodged the talking Pokémon and sprinted towards another door. She gulped as she noticed that the people were still following her. As she looked back towards the door, she was stopped by a man in a black suit with a red "R" on the front. The man grabbed her and wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!" Misty hollered.

"Shut up, kid!" the man shouted.

Misty continued to squirm, but thought the man's voice sounded familiar.

"Let me go!" Misty screamed as she tried to kick him.

The man injected her arm with a needle and everything started to go blurry. Misty collapsed to the floor and started to see everything go black.

* * *

Misty woke up in a dark room. She felt something cold around her wrists and ankles. She noticed she was tied to a wall.

"Another victim is about to bite the dust. Reminds me of that incident on Seafoam Island, at least my best friend saw a bright light." a man with a mixture of carmine and grey hair, and a suit said as he held a large gun.

Misty gulped as she spotted the man's weapon.

"People need to know that Team Rocket isn't an organization to take lightly. Oh, silly me. I told you who we are." the man said as he smirked.

Misty stared at the man's table of knives, guns, and other items. Her eyes widened and fear gripped her to the point of tears.

"You know, now I'm going to have to get rid of you." the man said before letting out a sinister laugh.

Misty started to shiver as the man started to sort through his weapons.

"Which weapon should I test today?" he asked.

Misty began to think. Where the heck was Mr. Ketchum when you needed him?

* * *

_Author's Note: They're back! Team Rocket's back and more sinister than ever. Looks like their weapons program is back and bigger than ever. Pokefan56, Draco55, and MastLaryton, pat yourself on the back. You knew which Pokémon the egg was. This chapter's trivia is much trickier. What is the man referring to by mentioning an incident? And who is he? Whoever gets the answer right gets a shout out in the next chapter. _

_What will happen in the next chapter? Who is Apollo? What is Team Rocket up to? How long have they been in hiding? Where is Ash? And why in the world is the Team Rocket trio still working for them? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter._


	12. Team Rocket's Rage Fueled Revenge

_I'm going two for two today with a double update day. I think I just fainted, rumor has it there is going to be a Pokémon "Origins" episode. It looks like the games. No Ash, No Pikachu, No Gary! Red and Green, baby! I hope it'll be a new series, not just a special, because I've always wanted to see Red in the anime. That and the God forsaken writers won't let Ash win an actual league. Hopefully they don't screw Origins up._

* * *

The man with carmine and grey hair grinned as he slowly approached Misty.

"Silly me, these aren't as fun as my newest creation." the man said he motioned to a grunt lurking in the shadows.

The grunt smirked as he handed him a large claw-like device.

"This won't hurt a bit...no my dear, this will hurt a lot." the man said with a laugh.

Bright blue sparks jumped off the claw and Misty squirmed to get free.

"Help!" Misty screamed in terror.

"That's as much evidence as I needed to prove it was you, Lance." the grunt said as he grabbed the man's arm and flipped him like a pancake.

The grunt tossed the Team Rocket cap off. The messy black hair was all the man needed to see to recognize HIM.

"If the kid wasn't in this room I'd make sure you never lived to see the light of day and Chester Goodshow wouldn't know a thing. After all, Charizard flames would get rid of the evidence." Ash hissed as he grabbed him by collar and pinned him up against the wall.

Lance trembled as Ash pulled his fist back and glared at him eye-to-eye.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LIVE TO TELL ABOUT IT. I'LL SEE TO IT YOU END THE SAME WAY MY FATHER DID." Ash hissed as he threw Lance to the side like a ragdoll.

Lance could hardly stand up as he tried to run away the former champion's fear increased as Ash reached for a Pokeball with many scuff marks on it. Rumor had it THAT Pokémon had burnt down or destroyed thousands of Team Rocket labs, training facilities, headquarters, and weapons. Ash smirked and put on his normal cap. The champion chuckled as he watched Lance scurry away like a Raticate in fear. Ash ran over to cut Misty's chains and glared at her.

"What the heck are you doing in this Arceus forsaken place?!" Ash asked the water type trainer.

"I wanted to investigate the earthquakes in Pewter and Viridian." Misty replied as she wiped away her tears and blushed.

"For Mew's sake, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ash asked.

"I can take care of myself." Misty said.

"That's really clear when you were caught by Lance." Ash replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you stop him?" Misty asked.

"This is a small scale weapons testing facility, there are only grunts here. They'll run away in fear of my presence." Ash answered.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

Ash shook his head.

"That's classified, the less you know the better." Ash replied.

"Why can't I know what happened and who these guys are?" Misty asked.

Ash chuckled again.

"My dreams were WAY off. I'm the careful one and she's the danger prone one." Ash muttered under his breath.

"What happened in your "dreams" specifically?" Misty asked.

Ash shook his head once more.

"You ask a lot of questions. I thought kids your age were out of that phase already." Ash said as he threw a Pokeball.

A large Charizard was revealed as an orange flash of light died down. Ash nodded at it and the fire type spit flames at a stockpile of weapons.

"I'm not leaving without a fight, Ketchum." Lance said as he returned with Dragonite by his side.

"Go." Ash mouthed to Misty.

"Charizard use Blast Burn." Ash said.

Misty sprinted back to the way she entered and escaped the building. She saw many choppers leaving the facility and she ran in a large patch of grass a few hundred yards from the base. She hid in the grass and hoped to Arceus no one would find her. A large rumble shook the ground and the ground caved in where the tunnel had once been. A loud explosion echoed through the air. Flames shot up from the ground and what had once been the base was now rubble. Misty's eyes widened. The blast vaporized the base. There was no way that there where any survivors. Misty could feel the sting of several tears streaming down her face. She felt horrible, the only person that was ever there for her was now gone and even worse it was all HER fault.

* * *

The sun started to set on the horizon as Misty started to walk down the road once more. She would cry but it felt like she had nothing left. Suddenly, a voice echoed in her mind.

"Play the hand you're dealt."

Misty looked up towards the sky, she knew she was dealt a fairly decent hand. She could win with this hand, with a few more good cards of course. Her thoughts were interrupted by a fairly annoying voice.

"Get out of the way, loser!"

Misty was basically ran over by a girl on a bike and she growled as she figured out who it was.

"Samantha?" Misty questioned.

"Loser girl, or whatever your name is." Samantha said.

"That's it, I want a battle here and now!" Misty shouted.

"Sure, I'll meet you in Pewter City. There's a tournament." Samantha replied.

Sure, it wasn't battling now but it was better than Samantha's usual excuses.

"Fine! Can't wait to see you lose!" Misty shouted only to find her rival was already yards ahead of her on the road.

* * *

_Author's Note Again: Where have we seen this before? Congrats another right answer, MastLaryton. I just found out Origins is more than likely a special. so back to the same rehashed anime for the next five hundred years. Darn it, Gamefreak! Oh, well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Swordsman4 out! _


	13. Friends, Rivals, and Returns?

As Misty entered Pewter City, she twirled to take in her surroundings. The town wasn't much to see. Mostly just brick homes and buildings. Misty approached a large stadium in the middle of the city as she noticed the crowd.

"Welcome to the annual Pewter City gym challenge!" a teen with spiky brown hair, squinty eyes, an orange shirt, and green cargo pants shouted.

The crowd went into a frenzy as they cheered for the teen.

"Every year three lucky trainers get to battle me for a chance at the Boulderbadge." the teen said.

Misty tried to walk closer to the stands so she could see, and accidentally bumped into a boy her age with brown hair, hazel eyes, a green shirt, and blue jeans.

"Watch where you're goin', kid." the boy said.

"Kid?!" Misty demanded.

"Yeah, kid. That's what you are." the boy replied.

"Who do you think you are?" Misty asked.

"The name's Garrett, I've been traveling for about a year now." the boy said.

"I'm Misty." the red-head said.

"Misty, huh? I've heard that name before, I'm just not sure where. I'm usually good at remembering these kinds of things." Garrett said.

Misty nodded as she followed him to the concessions stands.

"Do you want anything, I'm buying?" Garrett asked.

"No, I'm fine." Misty said as she smiled.

The unknown trainer bought a can of soda and chuckled.

"So where you from?" Garrett asked.

"Pallet Town." Misty replied.

"No, Shinx? You're from Pallet? How come I've never seen you around?" Garrett asked.

"Well, my family kinda just moved there." Misty said.

"No kidding. That's pretty cool. You should stop by our place some time. You'll like it there." Garrett said.

"I'll take you up on that." Misty said as she chuckled.

Garrett turned to leave and Misty walked towards the sign up desk. Misty glanced over the desk and noticed no one was there. She picked up the pen on the desk and signed her name on a sheet of paper. A girl next to her glared at her and snickered.

"So you're here too?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." Misty replied.

"I'm surprised you had the guts to show up. Too bad Ash won't be here to save you from your next loss." Samantha sneered as she signed her name and left.

Ash Ketchum, the name stung like a Beedrill. Misty sighed as she thought about her mentor. He was dead and it was her fault. Why didn't she just leave the base alone? The stories about him were incredible, but she began to wonder about things. How could he have kept pushing on? The loss of his "friends" would have been traumatic. The loss of his father would have, should have, could have sent him into a spiraling depression. Misty left the stadium and returned to the Pokémon Center to get her Pokémon rested up and healed. As she entered the automatic doors, she sat in a seat and slumped over. Misty let out a barely audible moan and looked around.

"What's wrong, kid?" a man with black hair, brown eyes, a red jacket, and blue jeans beside her asked.

"Not really any...YIPE!" Misty screeched like she was zapped by a Zapdos.

The water type trainer rubbed her eyes and her face turned as pale as a bed sheet. Misty nearly fell over as she got up from her seat.

"What's wrong, you act like you've seen a Gastly?" the man asked.

"But I saw...I heard...fire...explosion...not possible to survive...rumble..." Misty stammered.

"You need to form coherent sentences. Trainers speak full languages, not gibberish." the man said.

The champion shook his head and chuckled.

"Why did you...how did you?" Misty stuttered.

Ash smirked as he got up and pointed at a newspaper as he turned to leave. Misty held the paper and glanced through it.

"Former Kanto/Johto Champ Lance arrested for terrorist activity. Charged with hate crimes to Kanto." Misty read out loud.

Misty still was puzzled by what she read. She figured Ash destroyed the base and their weapons. She also found herself a burst of confidence, she'd still have someone to help her on her journey. Misty left the Pokémon Center and headed back to the stadium. As she set the paper on the table the headline below read, "Not Guilty."

* * *

"I'm getting tired of your failure." a young man with black hair, gold eyes, and a white dress suit said to Lance as he opened a jail cell.

"Arceus, Lance. If it wasn't for Ash burning down the base, the secret would have been out. The documents were there, my own handwritten letters for Mew's sake." the man added.

"Chester, you're going to be exposed eventually. Ash is too smart to remain oblivious forever." Lance said.

"I know, but it sure as Hitmonlee shouldn't before until AFTER Team Rocket takes over Kanto. My father's mission at Seafoam Island was a total failure too, you were supposed to terminate him. And then Ash pulled the same freaking trick on you. Between Ash and...I don't even want to think about it. Just make sure Archer knows all about HIM before it's too late." Chester ordered.

"Yes sir!" Lance shouted.

"Don't fail me again." Chester hissed.

Lance nodded.

"What shall I do about the girl?" Lance asked.

"You know to do." Chester replied as he snapped a toothpick he held in his hands.

* * *

As Misty returned to the stadium the battles were just about to be announced. The perfect timing. The red-head noticed she was matched up against a trainer with blue hair, blue eyes and a pink dress.

"How hard could the first round be?" Misty asked herself.

* * *

_Author's Note: A corrupt league president, an upcoming tournament for a chance at the Boulderbadge, a new character, and Lance. I found myself listening to the Imperial March while writing the part with Chester Goodshow. As I mentioned in my last chapter, I'm so excited for the special Pokémon Origins, it looks awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Swordsman4 out!_


	14. Tournaments and Troublemakers

_Author's Note: This will switch POVs much like the first few chapters because an important event begins._

* * *

Misty glared at her WAY too chipper opponent. She's heard of being excited about battles, but her opponent put it over the edge. Only one word summed it up: Obsession.

"The one vs one battle is set to begin. The match will be over when a trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Misty chooses Togepi!" the red-head shouted as she threw a Pokeball.

"Alright Quilava, spotlight!" Misty's opponent screeched as she tossed a Pokeball.

* * *

The crowd started to get to him. Too many suspects, how was he supposed to tell who was the Team Rocket agent? Still, something seemed as fishy as a Magikarp about this. Why would any Team Rocket executive choose the Pewter City stadium to unleash the weather generator? Chester's information didn't add up. If he didn't know better this was a distraction. Ash started to get hungry and noticed he forgot his Pokegear. He figured returning to the Pokémon Center would solve two problems. As he left the stadium, Ash noticed several black vans. The men got out and opened the back hatch up. They carried several metallic satellites out of the van.

"What are you men up to on this fine day?" Ash asked as he approached them.

"That's none of your business." the men replied.

* * *

"Woah, what's that Pokémon?" Misty asked as she held up her Pokedex.

**"Quilava, the volcano Pokémon. It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight." the Pokedex said.**

"Quilava use Quick Attack." the trainer said.

Quilava lunged forward and slammed into Togepi. The spike ball Pokémon rolled across the ground like a bowling ball. Misty was kicking herself for not choosing at water type.

"Togepi use Rollout." Misty commanded.

The spike ball Pokémon curled up into a ball before it rolled towards Quilava.

"Dodge it and use Ember." the opponent said.

Quilava sidestepped Togepi and blew hot ashes at the normal type. Since Togepi was curled up it didn't much of anything.

"Hit it with Rollout!" Misty shouted.

Togepi made a U-turn and rammed into Quilava.

"Quilava use Flamethrower." the opponent said.

Misty gulped as she watched her Togepi get engulfed in a string of fire. The spike ball Pokémon tumbled across the ground and struggled to get up. Suddenly, Togepi started to glow a bright white and it held a white orb of energy.

* * *

"Just leave us alone, old man." the men said.

"I don't think so, whippersnappers." Ash replied as he reached for Pikachu's Pokeball.

* * *

Togepi threw a large energy ball at Quilava that exploded on contact.

"Ancientpower!" Misty cheered.

"Quilava use Double-Edge." the opponent commanded.

"Dodge it." Misty said calmly.

It appeared the fire type never tried to even hit Togepi as it sailed past the spike ball, and slammed into a wall. The volcano Pokémon started to glow a bright orange as the flames on its back intensified.

"Quilava use Flamethrower!" the opponent said with excitement.

The volcano Pokémon spit a beam of fire from it mouth that swallowed Togepi.

* * *

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

The electric mouse zapped one of the machines and disable it.

"You're too late." a voice said.

A man with teal hair, teal eyes, and a white suit chuckled as he pressed a button on a remote.

"These aren't even our real weather machines, just a clever ploy to distract the champion with a one track mind." Archer taunted.

"Why you little!" Ash shouted as he lunged at him.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh." Archer said as a Kadabra held Ash back with Psychic.

Rain started to pour in buckets as the machines activated.

"It works!" Archer screamed like a mad scientist just to annoy Ash.

"I swear if you destroy one building with this thing I'll make sure you can't live to brag about it." Ash threatened.

"Save your little threats, boy." Archer said as he pointed at the street.

Kadabra threw the champion across the street and Archer smirked.

* * *

The volcano Pokémon looked like it had Misty on the ropes, until it started to pour down rain. The rain weakened Quilava's power and gave Misty the opportunity to strike back.

"Ancientpower." Misty commanded.

The spike ball surrounded itself in a glowing aura as it formed an energy ball and fired it. The blast sent Quilava flying into the wall and swirls were in its eyes. Misty let out a sigh of relief because she knew she had won.

"Good match." Misty's opponent said.

"Thanks. You fought well." Misty replied.

"We'll have to have a rematch sometime, it was pretty smart to call a Rain Dance." her opponent said.

"Yeah, Rain Dance." Misty replied as she chuckled.

Misty watched as her opponent left and shook her head. The rain appeared out of nowhere without a cloud in sight, and she DIDN'T call a Rain Dance. It was definitely time to go find Ash.

* * *

Ash looked up and glared at Archer who started to approach him.

"Pika!" the mouse shouted as it stood in front of Ash.

"Take care of this worthless rodent, I'm going to talk to Mr. Hero myself." Archer said as he held the same claw device Lance had at the base.

Kadabra threw Pikachu aside with Psychic.

"Where is he?!" Archer demanded.

"Who are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Archer roared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ash said.

Archer pressed a button on the claw and grabbed onto Ash's shoulder with it. A painful shock went through his body.

"This device's power increases with each wrong answer. I can't quite guarantee your safety if it rises above level three." Archer said.

"So?" Ash replied with a smirk.

A large jolt flowed through his body and the shock could be felt from head to toe. Annoying Archer, definitely a bad idea.

"Where is he?" Archer demanded.

"I don't know." Ash replied.

"Wrong answer." Archer said as he pressed the button again.

Ash felt a sharp jolt travel through his body for what felt like hours. He could barely talk, let alone move.

"WHERE IS HE?" Archer hissed.

"I don't know." Ash muttered.

"That's all I wanted to know." Archer said as he was about to press the button one last time.

"Let him go!" Misty shouted.

Togepi fired a sphere of energy at Archer that sent him flying into the Team Rocket van. Misty pried the device off Ash's shoulder and gulped as she realized what it was. Slowly, Ash started to regain his senses and recover.

"Togepi use Wish on Ash." Misty said.

The spike ball Pokémon released a fine dust that gave the champion his energy back. Ash got up and immediately knew where he was.

"Do I always have to bail you out?" Misty asked to tease her mentor.

Ash chuckled as he saw Pikachu running back to him to help him out.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash commanded.

The mouse fired a lightning bolt at Archer. The Team Rocket leader's Kadabra created a force field with Protect.

"Our work is done here." he said as he threw a smoke pellet.

The leader disappeared with the smoke along with his team.

"What were they up to?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash replied.

* * *

_Author's Note: From what the Japanese previews show, Brock will be back in the anime. Even if it's just an episode. Because it shows Brock, in his Sinnoh outfit, standing next to Cilan at what looks like a hospital. Bulbapedia also says he will return near the end of the Black and White(Best Wishes) Series. _

_About the chapter, the heck does Team Rocket want from our heroes? Who are they looking for? Will Misty win the tournament? Why am I asking questions like I'm a narrator? All these things and more will be revealed in the next chapter of, Pokémon Firered: A new Legacy._


	15. Storm Warnings

"We failed, sir." Archer said as he approached Chester Goodshow and got down on one knee. "Only one of the weather satellites took flight over Pewter City."

The corrupt league president growled at Archer as he turned around in his swiveling chair.

"Darn it, Archer." he cursed. "Your failure angers me. The way you and Lance have failed gives me no other choice but to have your son enter the Pewter City tournament. We'll have him scout the girl's abilities. Her knowledge of that base puts us in jeopardy."

Archer nodded as he got up and turned to leave.

"Keep Ash far away from the tournament and further from Pewter City. We need Lance to find the files on the Seafoam Island base at the International Police Force's HQ in Pewter." Chester said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get them..." Archer said before being interrupted.

"In order to take one step forward, some times you must take a step back." Chester interjected.

Archer nodded as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

Misty returned to the Pewter City stadium and chuckled. The rain still was pouring down in sheets and the clouds weren't letting up. She wondered where Ash had disappeared to, her mentor's advice would be really helpful right now. The clouds seemed to be getting darker as time went by. Slowly they shifted from a grey hue to a charcoal black color. Lightning lit up the sky and the roar of thunder boomed through the sky. Thunderstorms were nothing new to her, but something seemed very different about this storm. The loud shriek of sirens wailed in the distance and made its way to the stadium. The wind gusts and rain seemed to pick up intensity.

"Attention, all trainers. Evacuate to the Pokémon Center or a local shelter, there has been a tornado warning issued for Pewter City." the speakers echoed.

"Tornado?" Misty muttered as she tried to force her way through the crowd.

The crowd managed to disorient Misty and she found herself inside the Police headquarters. Not quite her target, but seeing that a few other people appeared to be flocking here so it was better than nothing. Misty noticed the lobby seemed empty and decided she'd hide under the desk. She peeked out from a hole where a wire came through and noticed three cops having the people go below ground into the basement of the facility. Misty was about to join them until she heard one of them speak.

"These village idiots are buying the fake tornado." one of the "cops" said.

"Wit' our weatha' machine we'll get an open pat'way to dose files." the talking cat added.

"The best part is that the chumpion of Kanto is too busy trying to stop Archer." the man said.

Misty recognized them immediately. It was that trio of agents from the base near Viridian City. She remained still and silent as she closed her eyes.

"What should I do?" she whispered to herself.

She couldn't call anybody or the goons would find her. She couldn't reveal her position or they'd try to stop her. In addition, she wasn't sure how many thugs were here. She peeked out of the hole in the desk and watched someone enter the building.

"Where are the files?" the man with teal hair, teal eyes, and a white suit asked.

"Right dis' way." Meowth said as he led the man down the hallway.

Misty gritted her teeth. She couldn't just watch those criminals leave with whatever files they wanted. Misty held Squirtle's Pokeball in her hand and smirked as she managed some bravado.

"Stop right there!" Misty hollered.

The four crooks turned to face Misty.

"I thought the area was secure." the man with teal hair said sternly.

The Team Rocket trio took a step forward but were stopped by the man with teal hair.

"I'll take care of this pest myself." he said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Misty shouted as she threw a Pokeball.

The water turtle spit a steady stream of water that sent the trio flying backwards.

"Houndoom use Thunder Fang." the man with teal hair said as he threw a Pokeball.

The fire-dark Pokémon dashed towards Houndoom and crunched down on Squirtle with electrified teeth. The power of the attack caused Squirtle to faint and the man with teal hair marched towards Misty. The man grabbed Misty by the collar and smirked.

"You might have stopped my plan last time, but this time you're not going anywhere." Archer said as he took her Pokegear and shoved her in a janitor's closet.

"Da files." Meowth said as he handed Archer the documents.

"Goodbye, Miss Williams. Tell your mentor that he has a week until the takeover of Kanto." Archer added as he left the police station.

Misty groaned as she was trapped in the closet. It was like being shoved in a locker, but much more musty. It had an old cleaner smell and dust scent. If you could even smell dust. She couldn't even move her arms to open Togepi's Pokeball.

"I wonder if a Pokémon feels like this." Misty muttered as she started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"We have the files." Archer said.

"Good." Chester replied.

"Tell Lance his aim is terrible even when he has one thousand tons of explosives. He missed and these photos prove it." Archer added as he glanced over the photos of the former Johto champion.

* * *

_Author's Note: I bet none of you saw that coming. Is a return of certain character imminent? Find out next time in Pokémon Firered: A New Legacy!_


	16. Breakout

_I would suggest listening to the rival appears theme anytime Samantha Oak appears, it makes it feel like the games._

* * *

Misty found that one of the door hinges were loose and managed to pry it off with a screwdriver. The door tilted just enough for her to slip out under the door. The building looked about the same, but the sky still appeared to be as dark as night. The water trainer spotted her Squirtle still unconscious and returned the water turtle to its Pokeball. Just as she turned to leave a man with jet black hair, dark brown eyes, a red and yellow hoodie, and blue jeans glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing." Misty replied.

The man smirked as he held a black and gold colored orb.

"I'm pretty sure you are up to something and looking for something." the man said calmly.

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"Where are the documents?" he questioned.

"I don't have them, some guy took them before I could stop them." Misty replied.

"Great, just what I thought. Which files did they take?" the man asked.

"I don't know, they shoved me in that closet." Misty said.

The man shook his head and groaned as he pulled out his Pokegear.

"Can I use that for a minute? My Pokegear was stolen by some guy with teal hair." Misty asked.

The man nodded as he handed her his golden-colored Pokegear. Misty went to dial the only person she knew could help, but realized she never asked what Ash's number was.

"I can't call him, I don't have his number. Gees, where's Ash when you need him?" Misty muttered to herself.

The man smirked at her remark and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I can't get ahold of my friend." Misty said as she handed the man back his Pokegear.

The man turned to leave and Misty stopped him to thank him for allowing her to use his phone.

"Thanks...uh...sir." Misty stammered.

The man nodded as he turned to leave and he tipped his cap.

"Your welcome." the man replied as he walked down the road.

* * *

The sound of cheers and the crowd seemed to tell Misty the storms were over. The water Pokemon trainer dashed towards the stadium only to find that she was going to be battling in a few minutes.

"I can't wait to watch you lose." Samantha teased.

"I'm not going to lose!" Misty shouted.

"Right, luck of the draw in your last match. Luck runs out, Mist." Samantha taunted.

"I'm not going win by luck this time!" Misty hollered.

"Yeah, duh. You won't even win this time, and you will get all misty and cry." Samantha replied as she left.

"I'll show you!" Misty shouted as she held a Pokeball.

She couldn't wait to prove her rival wrong. Misty watched as the video board changed to indicate that a battle was starting.

"The battle between Misty Williams and Apollo Ryan is about to begin!" the announcer shouted.

Misty found herself glared at the young trainer. The trainer smirked as he held up a Pokeball. A bright flash light revealed a Houndour.

"Misty chooses Squirtle!" the water type trainer shouted not realizing that she grabbed the wrong Pokeball.

* * *

A gold flash of light revealed a golden fish that flopped around on the ground.

"Truly pathetic." Apollo snickered.

The trainer nodded at Houndour. The dark-fire type spit hot coals from its mouth.

"Magikarp use Splash." Misty said knowing she doomed.

The fish flopped around in place causing Apollo and the stadium to burst out into laughter. Misty's face turned a bright shade of red from anger and embarrassment.

"Nasty Plot." Apollo said calmly.

Houndour let out a blood curdling howl that echoed through the stadium and a dark purple aura engulfed it.

"Magikarp use Splash." Misty said.

The fish flailed around on the ground just like before. Misty buried her face in her hands and covered her eyes.

"Houndour use Dark Pulse." Apollo commanded.

The dark Pokémon formed an orb of energy from its mouth and fired a beam of circles that exploded as it hit Magikarp. Apollo turned to the ref and smirked.

"You mind as well call the battle. There's no way..." Apollo said as he was interrupted.

The golden fish slapped Houndour repeatedly with its tail and causing it to growl. Misty smirked as she watched Magikarp's attack and remembered Magikarp's "secret" move.

"Magikarp use Bounce." Misty said confidently.

The fish bounced up into to the air and landed on Houndour.

"Houndour use Ember." Apollo growled.

The dark Pokémon puffed out hot ashes that hit Magikarp.

"Magikarp use Bounce!" Misty hollered.

The fish bounced up into the air and landed on top of Houndour.

"Flail." Misty said.

The fish slapped Houndour with its tail and Misty leaped up into the air as the Pokémon collapsed and swirls were visible in its eyes. Apollo growled as he returned Houndour to its Pokeball.

"Good job, Magikarp." Misty said as she returned to Pokémon back to its Pokeball.

She sighed and grinned. She had another win. As she headed back towards the concession stands, only to be stopped by Ash.

"Good battle, you remembered Magikarp knows Bounce didn't you?" Ash asked.

Misty chuckled nervously and nodded.

"The weather should be back to normal in an hour." Ash said.

"Good, it was about time you did something." Misty said.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Just when I thought my dreams were inaccurate." Ash mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Where are you headed?" Misty questioned.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. I actually have work unlike SOME people." Ash teased as he disappeared into the crowd.

As the champion walked away, Misty started to think. What did those crooks want with the files and should she tell Ash about it? She figured she could tell Ash about the criminals' activity later. Right now, it was time to get something to eat.

* * *

_Author's Note: A plot armor win for Misty, a really mysterious dude, and Ash still oblivious to the incoming danger. Let's see what happens from here, shall we?_


	17. Confrontations

Misty fell out of bed as the loud rumble of thunder echoed through the distance. As she peeked out from her window only to see Ash training his Pokémon. The water type trainer growled. Waking someone this early should be a crime punishable by law.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Misty shouted as she opened the window.

"Nine hours of sleep is plenty, you should get some training in. It would certainly help a weakling like you." Ash said with a smirk.

"If I wasn't so tired it'd hit you for that remark." Misty said.

"A twenty-one year old Pokémon Champion is going to be hit by a ten-year old girl. Can you say Magikarp use Splash?" Ash teased.

The water type trainer rolled her eyes and groaned. It was if he had every comeback memorized and available for use at any time. Sure, he was eleven years older but it was as if he knew whatever criticism she was going to use. Misty slowly found herself wandered out of the Pokémon Center and she watched Ash's Pokémon.

"Charizard, huh?" Misty asked.

Ash turned around and nodded at Misty.

"My first Pokémon. It's actually stronger than my dream Charizard." Ash said.

"Wow, that's cool." Misty replied.

Ash petted his Pikachu as it jumped up on his shoulder.

"So what was it like back in your day?" Misty asked.

"Where do I start, we had a better league setup, we had better roads, we had better hospital facilities, and we didn't have bike stealing troublemakers." Ash said sneaking the last part in to see if Misty would notice it.

"I am not a bike stealing troublemaker!" Misty shouted.

"Why are you bringing up the bike anyway? You said you didn't care." Misty said.

"Old times sake, kid. You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Ash replied as he returned his Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

The water trainer followed Ash back into the Pokémon Center and sat in the lobby. Misty searched for her Pokegear only to remember the incident. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp ring of a phone. Ash reached for his Pokegear and answered it. He nearly dropped the Pokegear and glanced back at Misty. The water type trainer sunk down in the chair as Ash approached her.

"There are things you tell people about. Your work day, school, the weather, NEARLY BEING ON THE BRINK OF WAR WITH TEAM ROCKET." Ash said emphasizing the last part.

"I kinda forgot." Misty replied.

Ash groaned and face palmed.

"I swear you're just trying to...that wasn't real." Ash muttered under his breath.

The Pokémon Champion shook his head.

"It's only a matter of time until Team Rocket strikes again." Ash said.

Misty nodded.

"What exactly happened?" Ash asked.

"They took documents of some sort." Misty replied.

"I'll get on that right away." Ash said.

* * *

"What do you mean there aren't any documents missing?!" Ash demanded.

"Ash, Ash, Ash. I heard about the alleged break-in, my inspection team said there was no evidence of missing documents. I think your student has a very vivid imagination." Chester said with a smirk.

"Chester, you darn well know that Team Rocket is in a rebuilding phase. I told you about that base." Ash said.

"Do you have evidence the base exists?" Chester asked.

"No, but I'd never lie about such a place." Ash replied.

"Ash, we can't just attack organizations on suspicion they're with the Rockets. That would cause quite the stir in the international community." Chester said.

Ash gritted his teeth and his blood started to boil.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing while these terrorists cause harm to Kanto. I saw firsthand the technology they have, if they capture legendary Pokémon they won't hesitate to destroy and put innocent lives in harms way. Lance and Archer are back. And if they so much as touch anyone, I'm holding you responsible." Ash warned.

"I outrank you and can take your title from you." Chester said.

"Then I'll bring you down with me." Ash said with a smirk as he opened the door to Chester's office and left.

Chester sat at his desk and groaned.

"He knows too much." Chester muttered.

* * *

Misty began to eat her breakfast when she noticed that the tournament was back in full swing. She watched her rival, Samantha defeat a youngster and began to think. She would be facing her rival soon, so it was time to get some well deserved payback.

"Watch out Samantha, we're going to beat you!" Misty declared.

"Is that so, loser?" the said rival questioned.

Misty stumbled backwards and her eyes widened.

"We'll see, tonight. I can't wait for you to start crying." Samantha said.

"I won't cry!" Misty shouted.

"You're right, you'll sob." Samantha taunted.

Misty growled and gritted her teeth. She couldn't wait to battle her rival and beat her.

* * *

_Shorter chapter. I'm trying to keep writer's block at bay. The rival battle theme from Firered is echoing in my mind after this chapter. Please review. Swordsman4 out!_


	18. Rival Rumble!

_Cue the Firered/Leafgreen Rival Battle Theme! Because we're going to see a rival battle._

* * *

Ash growled as he headed for the exit to the league facility, at times like this he missed his father and his uncle. He needed some insight on what to do. Sure he was twenty-something but his family's advice would have been worth every penny he had. The thought of Chester Goodshow standing by as the entire Kanto region, scratch that, the world sat on the brink of war made him sick. The mere thought that Team Rocket would possibly be able to take the very freedom men had fought for in Kanto, made Ash queasy to say the least. His father perished in the Seafoam Islands to fight for an ungrateful league president and Arceus knew he could go at any second considering the trouble he could get into. His thoughts shifted as he began to think about Misty. What future would trainers like her have with the shadows of war lurking above them? Ash felt as if he was at a crossroads in life. He could just rush into Chester's office and start attacking. That wouldn't get him nowhere. A carefully thought out plan to take him out of power was necessary. He had the person he'd need to fill his spot at champion, but the plan to overthrow Chester and his weak policy against terrorist groups like Team Rocket wasn't quite as easy to plan.

* * *

Misty sat in the locker room of the Pewter City Stadium and smiled. Who would have thought she would have found one of her childhood idols to mentor her? The cheering crowd, the battlefield, and her rival waiting for her. It was probably the Pokémon League match waiting to happen. This would be a sample size test of her abilities and a test to see if she was actually ready to take on such a challenge. As Misty climbed up the stairs and looked out at the battlefield she felt a surge of adrenaline flow through her. Misty stepped out onto the battlefield and glared at her rival as she tried to imitate Ash. She gritted her teeth as Samantha acted like she was wiping tears away.

"The battle between Samantha Oak and Misty Williams will now begin. Each trainer gets two Pokémon a piece." the ref said.

"It's time to send you home crying." Samantha taunted as she reached for a Pokeball.

"We'll see about that!" Misty shouted as she reached for Togepi's Pokeball.

The water type trainer threw a orb as hard as she could.

"Misty calls Togepi!" she shouted.

"Samantha calls Nidoqueen!" Misty's rival shouted in a mocking tone and twirled around.

"Togepi use AncientPower!" Misty commanded.

The spike ball Pokémon's shape transformed into an orb of energy that it threw at Nidoqueen. Samantha flicked the hair covering her face back and shook her head. Nidoqueen blocked the attack with a large dome of energy.

"Don't get all misty, Mist, because your attack didn't work." Samantha taunted.

The red-head growled as she began to look around to think up a plan.

"Togepi use Rollout." Misty said calmly.

"Nidoqueen use Dragon Tail." Samantha commanded.

As Togepi rolled in closer to Nidoqueen, Samantha smirked. Nidoqueen's tail glowed a bright blue before it twirled and smacked Togepi into the wall with its powerful attack. The normal type somehow managed to recover and Misty looked up at the sky.

"Nidoqueen use Double Kick." Samantha ordered.

The poison type ran headfirst at Togepi and twirled to unleash a powerful kick.

"Dodge it!" Misty hollered.

Togepi managed to weave away from the first kick and it whizzed over its head. Nidoqueen followed it up with a stronger kick in the same location.

"Dodge it!" Misty shouted.

Amazingly, Togepi ducked a second before the kick flew over its head.

"Togepi use Psychic!" Misty commanded.

The spike ball Pokémon surrounded Nidoqueen in a bright blue aura and threw it up in the air like a clay pigeon.

"Earth Power." Samantha said as she smirked.

Nidoqueen broke free from Togepi's hold and began to glow a bright yellow as it slammed its legs on the ground. The ground began to shake and split apart from the attack.

"Togepi use Rollout." Misty commanded.

The normal type curled up into a ball and rolled straight towards the crack in the ground.

"What is she doing?" Samantha questioned.

Togepi hit a loose rock and took a large bounce over the crack in the battlefield and slammed into Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen!" Samantha hollered as it collapsed and hit the ground with a thud.

Samantha glared at her rival and growled.

"I won't lose to a loser like you!" she hollered as she reached for a Pokeball and threw it.

"Bulb!" a small grass Pokémon shouted.

"Bulbasaur use Grass Pledge." Samantha ordered.

Bulbasaur's eyes turned a bright green as large vines sprouted up underneath Togepi and sent it flying up into the air.

"Rollout." Misty commanded.

Togepi curled up into a ball and lined up its trajectory to hit Bulbasaur.

"No way! Solarbeam!" Samantha shouted.

The grass-poison type took in the bright light from the stadium lights and charged up a bright yellow beam of solar energy that engulfed Togepi. The beam sent Togepi flying backwards and the spike ball Pokémon landed in Misty's arms. Dark swirls were in its eyes and Misty returned it to its Pokeball. Misty clipped the sphere on her belt and sighed. This wouldn't be as easy as it looked.

"Are you going with Magikarp or Squirtle?" Samantha asked to taunt her rival.

"That's an easy one." Misty said as she reached for a Pokeball and threw it.

"Squirtle!" the water turtle cried.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Misty hollered.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Samantha commanded.

The water type's attack clashed with Bulbasaur's attack at the middle of the battlefield and neither Pokémon could overpower the other. The Pokémon stopped their attacks to regain some strength.

"So what are you going to do now, Mist?" Samantha asked to annoy her.

* * *

_Author's Note: I figured I'd end with a cliffhanger. I haven't done that in a while. How will the battle end and who will win? And what is the Kanto champion up to?_


	19. A Brock and a Hard Place

Misty smirked as she glanced at the ground.

"Squirtle use Water Gun in front of Bulbasaur!" Misty shouted.

Squirtle spit a stream of water the kicked up mud into Bulbasaur's eyes.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf." Samantha commanded.

The grass type hurled sharp leaves but missed by a mile since it couldn't see.

"Squirtle use Skull Bash." Misty said.

The water type stomped the ground and charged headfirst into Bulbasaur. The starter Pokémon tumbled across the dirt and shook itself off. A small amount of mud still covered Bulbasaur's eyes.

"Squirtle use Tackle." Misty said confidently.

The turtle Pokémon lunged at Bulbasaur and knocked it backwards.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip." Samantha ordered.

The grass-poison type flicked two green vines in front of it. One of the vines managed to hit Squirtle, but the water type moved back further to avoid being hit. Bulbasaur started to get tired out and stopped the attack.

"Squirtle use Skull Bash." Misty commanded.

The water turtle rammed into Bulbasaur and sent it flying into the wall. A large crater was left in the wall and when Bulbasaur fell out it was revealed who the winner was.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Misty Williams is the winner!" the ref shouted.

The crowd began to cheer as Misty returned Squirtle to its Pokeball and walked off the battlefield. As she headed to the Pokémon Center, she was greeted by Ash.

"Impressive..." he said as he got up from his seat and turned off the TV in the lobby.

"Thanks." Misty said.

"...For a rookie." Ash said finishing his statement.

"Hey!" Misty shouted.

"You should be able to challenge Brock considering you won the tournament." Ash said.

"How was your talk with Chester?" Misty asked.

"Good, I learned a lot about him and we now know where we stand." Ash answered as he headed to the phones.

Misty began to think about her next gym battle. She was ready for whatever the gym leader threw at her. Her thoughts were interrupted by her rival.

"You got lucky this time, next time I see you your going to lose." Samantha said with a smirk.

"So far it looks like you're all talk, no show, Samantha." Misty taunted.

"We'll see about that. You lucked out because I got distracted by the guys in the stands cheering for me. I won't let that happen again." Samantha said as she turned to leave.

"That just leaves my gym battle." Misty muttered.

The trainer approached Ash and grinned as she sat next to him. Ash looked over at her and shook his head.

"I don't have any information on the gym leader and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. You need to learn strategy. You're on your own." Ash said with a smirk.

Misty huffed and sunk down in her seat. The trainer from Pallet Town realized she wouldn't be getting any advice from Ash as she noticed he had fallen asleep.

"Thanks." she muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Misty wandered her way back to the stadium to see what was going on in town. The red-head was stopped by a young man with spiky brown hair, squinty eyes, an orange shirt, and olive green cargo pants.

"You're the winner of the Pewter City tournament, right?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Misty replied.

"Then you will face me first." the man said.

"Awesome, so you must be the gym leader!" Misty shouted.

The man nodded and smirked.

"I'm Brock, the rock type gym leader of Pewter." the man said.

Misty nodded.

"When you feel you are ready to battle me meet me at my gym." Brock said.

"You can count on it!" Misty hollered as she watched the gym leader leave.

Misty smirked as she held a Pokeball. After this next gym battle, she'd have two gym badges and be one step closer to her goal of becoming a Water Pokémon Master. She was stopped by Ash as he was about to leave.

"I'm going to be gone for quite a while. I'm headed to the Seafoam Islands." Ash said.

"Good, I could a break from you." Misty teased as she giggled.

"This is serious...official champion business and all." Ash said.

"Pika!" the mouse Pokemon shouted in agreement.

"Just be back in time to meet me at the Indigo Plateau so I can kick your butt." Misty said.

"I'll be back in time, although I'd be worried if I were you. A Magikarp, Squirtle, and Togepi isn't enough to beat the GREAT champion of Kanto." Ash replied with a halfhearted smirk.

As Misty watched her mentor leave, she chuckled. She wondered what he was like as a kid, he seemed very serious but he claimed just the opposite. She wondered what the dream references were, and who he learned from.

"I wonder if his mentor's personality rubbed off on him." Misty muttered as she turned to head to the gym.

* * *

Misty approached a large stone building with an official Pokémon league banner hanging up on the front of the building. As she entered the gym, she glanced over the room. Boulders sat on the battlefield, stone pillars as tall as the ceiling were to the side, and several other rooms were connected to the gym.

"So you managed to find my gym?" Brock asked.

"Yes, and I challenge you to a battle!" Misty shouted.

"Say no more. I will just warn you, my Steelix won't be brought down." Brock said as he threw a Pokeball that released the giant metallic beast.

Misty gulped as she began to think. None of her Pokémon were really suited to fight Steelix, but Squirtle seemed the only option.

"This will just be a one-vs-one battle. I don't think you need a bigger challenge." Brock said.

Misty reached for her Pokeballs and juggled them in her hand to try to decide which Pokémon to choose. She lost her grip on one of orbs and it hit the ground and opened to reveal a Magikarp.

"Oh no!" Misty groaned as the water type flopped around.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm back, for now. In a month or less, depending when the moving truck is ordered, I'm leaving. So if I don't update it's because of the work that comes with it, and the lack of internet. New house and all._

_The second gym battle is starting and Misty pulled an Ash Ketchum-like stunt resulting with her chossing Magikarp. Will she be able to beat Brock despite the odds?_


	20. Out of This World!

Ash slowly treaded down the spiral staircase. The explosion that killed his father was visible in his mind. The large fireball of destruction played in his mind like a video. As he reached the base, he looked around the room and started to get confused. It had been a few years, but for the burn marks to be gone just like that. The lab equipment seemed to have been replaced from the last time he had been here. Ash approached a table with several documents setting on it. He picked up the folder and glanced through it. These were the alleged documents Archer took. What would Archer want his father's bio for? Surely, the nuclear weapons blueprints would be more important. He took the folder and managed to escape the base undetected.

"I'm going to look into this." Ash muttered.

* * *

Misty groaned as Magikarp began to flail around.

"Steelix use Dragonbreath." Brock commanded.

Magikarp was engulfed in a bright white beam of energy. The fish was sent flying across the room and it slammed into the wall.

"This is hopeless." Misty muttered.

Suddenly, the golden fish began to glow a bright white. A large red sea serpent breathed a breath of red hot flame out at Steelix. The metal Pokémon flinched as the flames made contact with it.

"Steelix use Stone Edge." Brock ordered.

The steel-ground type surrounded itself with shards of stone and fired the shards at Gyarados. The shards of stone slammed into Gyarados with extreme force and knocked it backwards. Steelix waited for another command from its master as it glared at Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Flail!" Misty shouted.

The mighty sea serpent shook its trainer off and unleashed a powerful beam of flame. Steelix let out a roar as it was seared by the fire.

"Steelix use Crunch." Brock said with a smirk.

The snake-like Pokémon bit down on Gyarados as it lunged at the water serpent. The water type shook its body and threw Steelix off of it.

"Gyarados use Flail!" Misty commanded.

The water type spit a mouthful of fire at Steelix. The steel type flailed in agony from the attack. Gyarados continued to spit fire at the steel type until it fainted. As Steelix fainted, Gyarados began to flail around in a frenzy. It let out a roar before slamming one of the rocks on the battlefield into the wall.

"You need to control your Pokémon!" Brock shouted.

Misty gulped as she fumbled the water type's Pokeball. Gyarados spit a breath of flames that barely missed her and hit the ground. She managed to grab Gyarados' Pokeball and the red beam trapped the troublesome Pokémon back inside its orb. Brock shook his head and let out a sigh of relief.

"You have beaten me in a battle, however your Pokémon seem to lack respect for you. Your Gyarados wouldn't even listen to you." Brock said as he reluctantly handed her a badge.

Misty nodded as she took the badge and sighed.

"Don't worry, you just need a little practice. I'm sure your Pokémon will listen to you. I would suggest not using Gyarados unless it's an emergency." Brock said.

"Thanks for the advice." Misty said as she turned to leave.

She yawned as she began to think.

"Go figure, my strongest Pokémon won't listen to me." Misty muttered.

As she entered the Pokémon Center, Misty checked her map. She figured a quick trip through Mt. Moon would get her to her former hometown. As she had her Pokémon healed, the sky started to darken. Rain drops soaked the ground and everything else. Misty began to debate whether or not to continue her trip now or just to wait. The rumble of thunder and shaking of buildings made her choice that much easier. She was going to see why the storms were back.

* * *

Misty dashed down the road as she made her way to Route 3. The storms were clearly man-made because she saw several of the goons she dealt with before.

"What are you people doing?!" Misty demanded.

"Just drawing you out into the open so we can test a certain device on you. Thanks for making this easy for us." a man with periwinkle hair replied as he zapped Misty with a taser.

All she saw was a dark void, before going out cold.

* * *

"We have disposed of the girl. Only the champion of Kanto stands in our way." James told Lance.

"Good." Lance said.

"Yes. I imagine our dream machine works just fine, after all she's the person with those dreams." James said.

"No, you dunce! That was the champion! Oh well, as long as she's distracted. That machine was designed for the champion to think this was all a dream!" Lance shouted. "Rewire the machine to create a second chamber in case the champion shows up."

"Yes, sir." James said.

* * *

Misty woke up and groaned as she rubbed her head. She leaped up and reached for a Pokeball to throw it.

"What's wrong, Misty?" a familiar voice asked.

Misty noticed his voice sounded higher than usual. She was even more surprised to see that the person was much, much, much shorter and much younger.

"What happened to you, Ash?" Misty asked.

"What do ya mean?" he asked.

"You're shorter and younger." Misty said.

"Hey, don't insult my height!" the trainer hollered.

"What are you two bickering about?" a teen that looked similar to Brock from the Pewter City gym asked.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I just battled you in Pewter City." Misty said.

"That must have been one really weird dream. I've been here for about a month." Brock said.

"That or she lost brain cells from falling over trying run away from bug type Pokémon." Ash replied.

"Wait, I thought you left for Seafoam." Misty said.

"What are you talking about? I never left for Seafoam, we're headed to Viridian City for my last gym badge." Ash said.

"Why would a Pokémon Champion need gym badges?" Misty asked.

"Are you okay? I haven't even entered the league." Ash said.

Misty shook her head. Something was wrong, this wasn't the Ash she knew nor was it the past Ash talked about and she needed to figure out what happened.

* * *

_Author's Note: Misty has herself a rebellious Pokémon, a Boulderbadge, and now has a MAJOR dilemma. Where is she? What happened? And why is Ash younger? All will be revealed next time in Firered: A New Legacy _


	21. Dream On!

As she followed the group, Misty began to think it might have just had been a dream. Perhaps this was reality. That thinking would change as soon as Ash ran into a young man.

"Get out of the way, kid. You're wasting my time!" the man with a red jacket, black and yellow cap, and blue jeans.

The man nearly fell over realizing who he had ran into.

"Misty. There you are we need to get out of here." the man said.

Misty realized who the man was immediately.

"Wait, who are you and why do you need Misty?!" the boy questioned.

"That's none of your business." the man said with a smirk.

"You're not going anywhere without battling me first." the boy said.

"Right, like I'd battle you. Pikachu would lose to my Crobat, Squirtle would be inferior to my Pikachu, Bulbasaur would get owned by my Typhlosion, only your Charizard would stand a chance in battle but considering that you don't plan your attacks ahead I'd have to say no thanks." the man said.

The boy nearly fell over in shock that this random stranger had his Pokémon memorized.

"How did you know what my Pokémon are?" the boy asked.

"..." the man replied.

Only a faint groan was audible as he walked away. Misty followed her mentor and glared at him.

"How did you know what Pokémon he had?" Misty asked.

Ash only smirked as he tilted his cap.

"Welcome to my dreams." he replied.

* * *

"How are we here, how did you get here, and how do I know you're the real Ash?" Misty asked.

"Only a bike thief like you would ask that many questions. Pikachu and Charizard are fighting off the grunts. Porygon is hacking the system, we just have to wait." Ash replied.

"You had to bring the bike back up?" Misty questioned.

"Long story." Ash said.

Suddenly, the city turned into a bright shade of green and the sky turned purple.

"That should be a sign Porygon is one step closer to getting us out of here. After all, my plans have never backfired." Ash said.

The world around the trainers transformed into a base. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Well. Well. The master arrives just in time to save his student. Too bad, you're too late. No one is here to help your Pikachu and Charizard now that they're under the effects of Sleep Powder. You won't be escaping, your hands are strapped to the table and your Pokémon are in nets. You'll be trapped here forever." Archer said.

"So you rigged up a third chamber to show up here to taunt us, pretty sad even for you." Ash taunted.

Archer growled at the Pokémon Champion and reached for a remote. Ash sprinted towards him to try to take the remote from him, but was a second too late.

"We're trapped here?!" Misty gasped.

"Unless Porygon can hack this thing, yes." Ash replied.

Suddenly, the area turned a black hue and the trainers saw the Rocket base again. As Ash got up he rubbed his eyes. A man with black hair, dark brown eyes, a red and yellow jacket, and a black and yellow ball cap. Ash started to feel dizzy from transitioning to the real world physics once again. A Team Rocket grunt was grabbing the nets Ash's Pokémon were trapped in.

"Leave my Pokémon alone." Ash growled as he reached for Typhlosion's Pokeball and threw it.

"I see you have MY Typhlosion." the man said.

"Your Typhlosion? You're sadly mistaken." Ash replied.

"I'm not sure you understand that's my Pokémon." the grunt said.

"Who do you think you are?!" Ash questioned.

"Ash, you know who I am. I am your father." the grunt said.

* * *

Ash nearly fell over at that statement, he couldn't see how he missed it. The brown eyes, the black hair, all too obvious. David took off the hat and smiled.

"Somebody hit me, I must be in my dreams." Ash muttered.

Misty kicked Ash in the shin, and nearly made him fall over.

"I didn't mean literally!" Ash shouted as he hopped up and down on his left leg.

"So how was everything while I was gone?" David asked.

"Woah, you can't just disappear in a fiery explosion, write a letter, and just show up again. Things don't work like that." Ash said.

David chuckled as he nodded.

"How did you survive?" Ash asked.

"I'm pretty sure you figured it out yourself." David replied cryptically.

Ash's eyes widened as he realized that it was all a hoax, his father had faked his death once more. After all, hadn't Ash used the same trick recently.

"What are you two talking about and who is this guy?" Misty asked.

"Misty Williams meet David 'Gold' Ketchum." Ash said.

"G-G-Gold?!" Misty gasped.

"I never said the legends weren't true, they just didn't happen the way the books say." Ash said.

* * *

As the trainers returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs, Misty shook her head.

"Your father is Gold?" Misty asked.

"You didn't think I just learned an off the wall battle strategy on my own, did you?" Ash asked.

Misty was amazed to see one of the many legends she read about and the more she looked at him the more he looked like that in Pewter City she met after escaping the janitor's closet.

"Why did Team Rocket take your bio?" Ash asked.

"They had suspicion that I was alive after their bases started to get blown to bits and it wasn't your handiwork. Thay also found this." David said.

Ash held a photo caught by a camera at a red light. It was a clear snapshot of his father.

"That's why they wanted my bio." David said.

"Why does one person's return cause the Rockets to freak out?" Misty asked.

"Because, the last time my father and I worked together we toppled Team Rocket." Ash explained.

"Of course we had your uncle helping us." David corrected.

Misty nodded and smiled.

"I didn't want to do this, but you're going to need to play the role I did when I was your age." Ash said.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"Scout." Ash replied.

"I accept." Misty said.

She smirked, now she had one more comparison to her mentor and being able to help topple Team Rocket would be a great achievement.

* * *

_Author's Note: Going from fastball to changeup just like that. I enjoyed writing the banter between "dream" Ash and real Ash. That plot thickens as we roll on to the next chapter._


	22. Deflation

_Darn writer's block, I'm struggling with ideas and direction for Firered. So, I've been helping my brother with Pokémon: Full Circle, and I'm remaking another one of my stories. Without further blathering, I give you another chapter._

* * *

Misty chuckled as she wondered what it would have been like if that dream world was real. Considering Ash was the one training to be a Pokémon Champion he probably would have stole her thunder. She snapped out of her daydreams as Ash waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to daydreamer." Ash said.

"Huh?" Misty questioned.

"Ugh, you space out more than I did when I was younger." Ash said.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"My father and I are leaving for Seafoam Island." Ash explained.

"Seafoam again?" Misty asked.

"Yes, important league business." Ash said.

Misty pouted as her mentor turned to leave and sighed. But then on the other hand Ash wouldn't be so busy. Misty yelped as she realized where she was. The sea breeze and amount of buildings gave it away.

"How the heck am I in Vermilion?" Misty asked herself.

The trainer wandered around the city as she looked for the gym. She entered a building she assumed was the gym, its fancy logos seemed to fit the bill of a gym. A teen with brown hair, black eyes, and a sweater vest caught Misty's attention.

"Are you the Vermilion City gym leader?" Misty asked.

"No, I am a gym leader but not in Kanto." the teen replied.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the dance master from a land faraway known as Trovita Island." the teen said.

"Trovita Island?" Misty questioned.

"Yes, I took over the gym for the Orange League and I'm training to join the Elite Four." the teen said.

Misty nodded and smiled.

"That's cool." Misty said.

"The only thing cooler than that is that I have all eight badges." a voice interrupted.

Misty groaned as she knew exactly whose voice that was.

"Hello loser." Samantha greeted.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"Hanging out here, I got all the badges I need." Samantha explained.

"How?" Misty asked.

"I don't screw up and slack off like you!" Samantha replied arrogantly.

Misty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"In a matter of fact, I believe my mother wants me to join her for lunch today." Samantha said.

"Great." Misty deadpanned as she rolled her eyes again.

"I'd invite you to join, but we don't like losers." Samantha said.

Misty cringed at the mere thought of what Samantha's mother would be like, her personality couldn't just be from her father. Misty's thoughts were interrupted by the teen dancer.

"Thanks for your time, I'm going to look for the gym." Misty said.

"No, I insist we must have a battle." the teen said.

Misty didn't really want to battle some nobody trainer, but she figured her Pokémon would gain some confidence after grinding this joker to a pulp.

"Fine, but don't cry when you lose." Misty taunted.

"Oh, I assure you I won't lose." the teen replied.

* * *

"Electabuzz, go!" the teen shouted.

"Misty calls Squirtle!" the red-head hollered as she smirked.

The room fell silent as Misty looked around. This would end in five to ten moves.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Misty said calmly.

The water turtle spit a steady stream of water at Electabuzz but the lightning Pokémon took a step to its right.

"Water Gun and don't let up!" Misty shouted.

Squirtle fired a jet of water and aimed it at Electabuzz. Much to Misty's annoyance the electric type managed to twirl out-of-the-way.

"What you see here is the power of dance, my Pokémon can outmaneuver any Pokémon." the teen boasted.

"Outmaneuver this! Skull Bash!" Misty hollered.

The water turtle rushed headfirst at Electabuzz and the electric type sidestepped Squirtle. It grabbed Squirtle's arm and threw it to the ground with a Thunderpunch. The water type was unconscious and it caused Misty to fall to her knees.

"Where did I go wrong?" Misty asked.

"By underestimating my abilities. My Pokémon and I are unbeatable. I have never lost and I doubt a rookie would succeed in snapping that streak." the teen boasted.

"We'll see about that! I'll be back!" Misty shouted as she left.

As she left the dance school, Misty winced. If she couldn't beat this guy, how would she beat Ash Ketchum? She just lost to a gym leader from the middle of nowhere, the flipping champion would be unbeatable. As she held Squirtle's Pokeball, she shook her head.

"We have a lot of training ahead of us." Misty muttered as she entered a Pokémon Center.

* * *

"So it begins?" Ash questioned as he stood in the Seafoam Base.

"This is the true final battle, Archer isn't acting alone. I know who's really behind this. Fingerprints don't lie and neither do these notes." David said as he tossed Ash a file.

"Chester Goodshow's own notes?!" Ash gasped.

"He's the puppet master." David added.

"That would explain why Team Rocket is free from restrictions." Ash said.

"If we don't beat them Kanto will be under Team Rocket control." David replied.

"I can't expect Misty to back us up. She's not as mature as I was at that age. I grew up fast because of my situation." Ash said.

"Then you need to find someone who can." David said.

* * *

_Author's Note: Shorter chapter so I can shake off the writer's block for this story. Ash Ketchum style ego, poor Misty apparently suffers from it. Will Misty beat Rudy in the rematch? _


	23. Crystal Clear

Misty sighed as she returned to the Pokémon Center and slumped down in her seat. She heard her stomach growl and got up. The water type trainer decided to get a bite to eat and headed down to the cafeteria in the Pokémon Center. She was glad her mentor wasn't here to see her loss to the dance trainer, surely he'd tease her for the next month or so. Misty scanned over the buffet line and cringed as she saw a tub full of carrots. The trainer scooped up some macaroni and cheese she spotted before heading to a table. A woman with auburn hair, cinnamon eyes, a pink blouse, and blue skirt sat across from her. Misty watched as she seemed to be scribbling notes in a green notebook. The red-head noticed she seemed to have some sort of blueprints with her. She also seemed to be writing some sort of letter. Misty shook it off but it still loomed in the back of her mind.

* * *

"That's the thing, I don't know who to recruit." Ash said.

David smirked as he held a letter up in the air.

"Well, considering that she's on the case you don't have to." David said.

"She?" Ash asked.

"Your mother has been working with me the last ten years." David admitted.

Ash's cheery demeanor turned sour immediately.

"What? Mom is still alive?!" Ash gasped.

David nodded.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you and mom left me twice?!" Ash shouted.

"We wanted a good future for you." David said.

"A good future?! What about those years I went without my parents?! What was that letter a fake too?!" Ash hollered.

"Ash, I can explain." David said.

"You sure as heck better!" Ash growled.

"When I first met you since the 'car accident' I could since your ability. You were going to be a champion, you had all the tools. You also had the best guardian this side of Kanto. I knew Giovanni could raise you up to be a great man." David said.

"It's great and all you did that, but did you think that I wouldn't want to get to know my parents?" Ash asked.

"I didn't think you needed me." David said. "And I didn't want to put you in danger. I feared that Archer would go after you. I could never have lived with myself if he targeted you."

Ash's anger started to disappear, he understood the first disappearance. But he now understood why they had left him.

"We wanted what was best for you and your safety, Giovanni had been long forgotten after traveling to Mt. Silver as a trainer. They knew me all too well." David added.

"If you're here, where is mom?" Ash asked.

A glint of light appeared in David's right eye as he smirked.

* * *

Misty got up after finishing her meal and took the tray over to the sink. A man she recognized as Lance, entered the room.

"Well. If it isn't for little miss troublemaker." Lance scoffed. "We've been looking for you."

The dragon master held a Pokeball and chuckled.

"Come with me and this will go smoothly." Lance said.

"No." Misty replied as she reached for a Pokeball.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't ask." Lance said as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's past her curfew." the woman writing in the notebook said as she got up.

"Who do you think you are?!" Lance demanded.

"You don't recognize me, Lance?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?!" Lance questioned as he turned his focus on the woman.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." the woman said as she threw a Pokeball.

"Mime, Mime, Mime." a Mr. Mime said.

"Mimey use Psybeam." the woman commanded.

"Dragonite use Flamethrower." Lance ordered.

The two attacks collided and Misty ran over to the woman's side.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"No, I've got this. Battling skills runs in our family." she replied.

"Dragonite use Hyper Beam." Lance commanded.

"Light Screen." the woman said calmly.

Dragonite fired a bright red beam that was blocked by a bright yellow barrier.

"Mimey use Psychic." the woman said.

The psychic type surrounded Dragonite in a bright blue aura before throwing it. Lance pushed his Dragonite off of him and growled as he returned it to its Pokeball.

"I'll be back!" he shouted as he disappeared after having a Crobat use Haze.

"Thanks." Misty said.

"Oh, don't mention it." the woman replied.

The woman took her notebook and turned to leave. Misty stopped her so she see who she was.

"Who are you?" Misty asked.

"I'm Delia." the woman answered with a warm smile.

"Misty." the red-head said.

"It was nice to meet you even if it wasn't the best of circumstances." Delia said.

Misty waved to Delia as she left and immediately remembered the battle with the dance master. As she left the Pokémon Center, she reached for a Pokeball as she entered the dance studio. Misty was ready for a rematch and this time she was sure she wouldn't lose.

"Well, we meet again." the dance master said.

"Yes, and I want a rematch." Misty replied.

"Suit yourself, but no one has ever beaten me." the man said.

"Until now." Misty said confidently.

* * *

_Author's Note: Anybody see the latest anime trailer? Looks like the travelers will be Serena, Ash, Clemont, and Clemont's sister Bonnie. Do I sense a Hoenn region anime repeat? And it looks like Serena had a flashback of a younger Ash Ketchum. Here's to destroying all established canon. God forsaken writer's block. Well, we have the introduction/return of Delia Ketchum, Lance trying to kidnap Misty, and a rematch with the dance master. What could go wrong?_

_Please review, Swordsman4 out!_


	24. Evolving Battle Styles!

"Confident are we, how about a bet?" the dance master asked.

Misty chuckled as she reached for Togepi's Pokeball and nodded.

"You're on!" the red-head shouted as she threw the orb and the bright light subsided revealing the spike ball Pokemon.

"I'll bet my Golduck you can't beat me." the dance master said.

"And I bet my Gyarados I can." Misty replied.

"We'll see." the dance master said.

The man ran his hand through his hair and twirled as he threw a Pokeball. A large coconut tree-like Pokémon stood in front of the dance master.

"Exeggutor!" it bellowed.

"Huh? I better get some info." Misty muttered as she opened her Pokedex.

**Exeggutor, a Coconut Pokémon. Also known as the walking tropical rain forest. Each coconut has a distinct face and its own character. Its special attack is Rollout.**

"An Exeggutor that knows Rollout?" Misty asked.

The dance master chuckled before pointing at Misty.

"I believe the term is ladies first." he said.

"Togepi use Psychic." Misty said with a sly grin.

Togepi's eyes glowed as it surrounded Exeggutor in a blue aura and tossed it around the room. The tree was tossed around and twirled like pizza dough. Togepi threw the grass-psychic type to the ground only for it get up and began to charge up a green orb.

"Seed Bomb." the dance master said.

The sphere of energy exploded on impact and knocked Togepi over. Misty felt fear start to build in her mind, she had no clue what to do.

"Togepi use Rollout." Misty ordered.

The spike ball curled up and rolled straight at Exeggutor.

"Show Togepi your moves." the dance master said as he pressed a button on a remote.

Speakers in the dance studio began to echo in the room and Exeggutor danced to the tempo of the music. Togepi missed the tree Pokémon at least five times and finally stopped rolling from exhaustion.

"Exeggutor use Leaf Storm." the dance master cheered in a sing-song voice.

The coconut Pokémon twirled and summoned a flurry of leaves around it. Exeggutor pushed the leaves at Togepi and a gust of wind blew them into Togepi.

"Togepi!" Misty shrieked as she saw her Pokémon collapse.

"Give up, my skills are far beyond whatever skills you possess." the dance master said.

The dance master seemed like a giant shadow when Misty glared at him again, and her confidence shattered. She felt like she was fighting a losing battle, until a voice echoed in her mind.

_"We must play the hand we're dealt." _

Misty smirked as she realized it applied not only to life, but to Pokémon battling. She was dealt a bad hand, but with a little luck and planning she could flip the table or whatever that saying was.

"Give up?" Misty asked. "I have just begun to fight!"

Togepi got up and was surround by a bright white light. Its ball-like form was replaced with wings and a longer body.

"Togetic." it said.

Misty whipped out her aqua Pokedex and scanned the now evolved Pokémon.

**Togetic, the happiness Pokémon. They say that Togetic will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness.**

"Togetic use Ancientpower!" Misty hollered.

The flying-normal type surrounded itself in bright green leaves and hurled them in Exeggutor's direction. The leaves whizzed over the coconut Pokémon's head.

"Exeggutor use Wood Hammer." the dance master commanded.

The tree Pokémon's left leg glowed a bright blue as it twirled and was about to preform a roundhouse kick. Before it could get the attack off the leaves turned and flew straight into Exeggutor's back. A bright white flash came from its back revealing one of Exeggutor's weak spots.

"Exeggutor use Rollout!" the dance master hollered.

The tree Pokémon curled into a ball somehow and rolled towards Togetic.

"Togetic use Ancientpower!" Misty shouted.

The happiness Pokémon created a shadow of itself that morphed into an orb and fired it. The ball of energy slammed into the charging Exeggutor and exploded on impact. A thick smoke formed from the collision and as the smoke slowly cleared the victor was clear.

"It appears I have underestimated your skill, and I'm afraid it will cost my strongest water type." the dance master said as he reached for a Pokeball and tossed it to Misty.

The red-head caught it and smiled.

"Thanks." Misty said.

"A deal's a deal. Take care of her." the dance master said.

"I will." Misty replied.

"Oh, and I'd be glad to have a rematch some day." the dance master added.

"We will, I promise. Good luck on reaching the Elite Four...uhhh." Misty said as she couldn't think of the teen's name.

"Rudy, it's Rudy." the teen interjected.

"Okay, see you later." Misty said as she waved after leaving the studio.

Misty smiled as she thought about her victory. Her Pokémon were getting stronger and she began to wonder if facing Ash would be a reality. Unfortunately, her daydreams would have to wait with her gym battle tomorrow. As she entered the Pokémon Center, she growled as spotted her haughty rival.

"No need to get exited folks, it wasn't a surprise. After all, who wouldn't travel there?" Samantha asked an excited crowd of fans.

The fans cheered and Misty pushed her way through the crowd.

"Hey, are you here for an autograph?" Samantha teased her rival.

"No, I'm wondering what you're blathering about." Misty replied.

"Me? I was talking about my win against Lt. Surge and about how after I win the Indigo League that I'm headed to Kalos. My father gets all my outfits there, why not visit?" Samantha asked with a grin.

"You'll have to win the league first!" Misty reminded her.

"Oh I will, when I beat you." Samantha boasted as she snickered.

"We'll see about that!" Misty shouted as she leaned closer to her rival.

"Yes, we will and I can't wait but until then...buzz off!" Samantha hollered as she pushed Misty back.

Misty growled as she stormed off and approached the service desk to get her Pokémon healed.

"If she's headed there so am I." Misty muttered.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, I'm making it official-ish. The sequel to Pokémon Firered: A New Legacy will be a Kalos region adventure. I've got the rival(s) planned out. I'm debating if Ash will join her or stay in Kanto. It will all depend on the ending of this story. It might be a LONG time until the sequel happens because Misty has to get her remaining badges, face Ash, and I'm moving soon and my next home probably won't have internet for a while._


	25. A Gambler's Nightmare: An Empty Hand

_Author's Note: As for Ash's new outfit, think his new Kalos outfit but the jacket is red._

* * *

Misty smirked as she reclaimed her now healed Pokémon, she began to plan out her gym battle strategy. She was worried because of Surge's type advantage over her. The water type trainer scribbled in her notebook as she tried to plan out a direction to go. None of her Pokémon seemed capable of going toe-to-toe with electric types. She really wished Ash could have her train against his Pikachu in order to prepare her for the gym. Misty finally gave up on her planning as she threw her notebook to the floor, she'd just have to battle. As she walked out through the automatic doors, Misty took a breath of fresh air. There was still enough time to fit in a gym battle before getting some rest at the Pokémon Center. The sound of her Pokegear caught her attention and she pulled the aqua-colored device out of her pocket.

"Mist, it's me." the Kanto Champion said.

"Ash! What's up?!" the red-head asked.

"Meet me at Vermilion Harbor, I need to talk to you." Ash said.

The red-head hung up and grinned as she sprinted towards the harbor. As she ran out onto the dock, she slipped on the wet wooden dock. Misty noticed he seemed to have a new outfit, Ash was wearing a new red jacket and new gold and black cap. The Pokémon Master rolled his eyes as he approached Misty and helped her up.

"How's your journey going?" Ash asked.

"Great, my Togepi evolved!" Misty replied.

Ash nodded and grinned.

"Misty, I need to tell you something." Ash said.

The water type trainer eyed Ash in suspicion before nodding.

"I've decided that it's too dangerous to get you involved with battling Team Rocket." Ash said.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, I'm pretty sure I can help." Misty huffed.

Ash rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You're not ready." Ash stated as if it was fact.

"I'm ten-years old, you took them on when you were my age." Misty replied.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was MUCH more mature." Ash said.

The water type trainer shook her head and stomped as Ash turned to leave. As she stomped, Misty slipped on the deck and fell into the water.

"Looks like someone proved my point." Ash said with a smirk.

Misty climbed out of the water and glared at Ash.

"Perhaps now wasn't the best time to point that out." Ash muttered.

A loud rumble and flash of light distracted the champion and water Pokémon trainer. Ash's eyes widened as flames erupted from one of the streets.

"What's that all about?!" Misty questioned.

"I'm not sure, we better check it out." Ash replied.

As the two trainers ran down the dock and approached the city again, a familiar villain stood with his back turned to the duo.

"Archer, we meet again." Ash said with a chuckle.

The Team Rocket puppet leader turned to face the trainers and growled.

"It appears those machines didn't work as well as I planned." Archer muttered.

"That's right, that's us two. Archer, zip." Misty taunted.

Ash glared daggers at Misty and shook his head.

"Bad idea." Ash whispered.

"Ash Ketchum, you and your family have been wasting your time." Archer said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

Archer smirked as he held a notebook.

"Nuclear weapons were so ten years ago, while you three have been looking for those Team Rocket has created this." Archer said as he motioned forward and pointed at Ash.

A large orange dragon stepped forward and growled at Ash. The Pokémon Master snickered and flailed his arms around as he pretended to panic.

"Oh no, Archer created a Charizard!" Ash screeched.

"Wrong again, Ketchum." Archer said.

"Way to rip off my dreams again, Archer. Cloned Pokémon, been there done that." Ash said.

"Oh, this is not a cloned Pokémon." Archer replied with a sinister grin.

"I don't care if you mutated it, this is going to fail like every other plan you've hatched." Ash said.

"I'm not sure about that, Ash." Misty whispered.

Ash shook off his student and reached for his most powerful Pokémon and sent it out.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash hollered.

Ash's orange dragon glared at the "clone" and roared.

"Charizard use Blast Burn." Ash said with confidence.

The fire-flying type unleashed a breath of blue flames that swirled from Charizard's mouth and engulfed Archer's mysterious Charizard clone.

"Charizard use Hyper Beam." Archer commanded.

The fiery dragon charged up a purple orb in its mouth and fired the beam at Ash's Charizard. The purple beam of destruction swallowed up Ash's Charizard and as the smoke cleared it revealed that Ash's Charizard had fainted. Ash's eyes widened in shock of Archer's Charizard's power.

"Let that be a warning to you, Ash Ketchum. If you dare interfere with our plans we will burn Pallet Town to the ground with this power." Archer warned before having his Crobat use Haze so he could disappear.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"Team Rocket just revealed they have a better hand than us." Ash answered with bitterness in his voice.

* * *

"I want to reward you for your research on elemental stones." Chester said as he leaned back in his chair. "We couldn't have done this without you."

"Enough talk, my reward please." a man lurking the shadows replied.

"Of course," Chester said as he handed the man a briefcase. "Professor."

* * *

_Author's Note: Bam! Twist just like that. It's called a deal with the devil. If this was a bedtime story the moral would be watch out who you do business with. I might double up on the updates today so keep your eyes peeled. Please leave any reviews, comments, or suggestions. I'd be glad to hear them._

_Swordsman4 out!_


	26. Duped!

The man glanced through the briefcase and growled. The professor threw the case at the wall.

"I'm pretty sure I told you losers I wouldn't give the league my research without at least a million dollars in return." the professor hissed.

"Gary, Gary, Gary..." Chester said before being interrupted.

"Don't Gary me, where's the money?!" the professor demanded.

The villain snapped his fingers and suddenly Archer and Lance entered the room.

"You two? My father talked about you guys." Gary said.

"And you should have taken his advice. He warned you about Chester, didn't he?" Archer replied.

Gary's eyes widened as the shady trio glared at him.

"We need another favor." Chester said.

"I'm done. working for you guys." Gary replied.

"I don't think we gave you a choice." Archer said as he held a Pokeball and smirked.

* * *

Ash paced back and forth in the Pokémon Center with his hands on his head. How could he not see this coming? To make matters worse he wasn't exactly sure what he could do. His anxiety was interrupted by the ringing of his Pokegear. The Kanto Champion's suspicion rose as he checked the number.

"Gary Oak." Ash muttered.

The champion answered it only to hear a panicked professor.

"Ash, you need to get my wife out of Pallet Town. THEY are angry." the professor said before hanging up.

Ash hung up and headed over to the door.

"I'm leaving." he told Misty.

"Leaving?!" Misty questioned.

"I have important business." Ash said as he left the Pokémon Center.

"Gees, he's always on the move." Misty muttered.

The trainer refocused her attention on her upcoming gym battle. Misty dashed out of the Pokémon Center to find the gym. As she exited the Pokémon Center, she ran into the trainer she met from Pewter City.

"Watch where you're going!" Misty shouted.

"Okay, I get it." the boy said.

"You better." Misty warned.

"I'll make it up to you. For just one hundred dollars I'll give you these special potions that heal your Pokémon and increase their strength." the boy said.

Misty eyed the containers and shook them. She smiled and chuckled.

"These are usually much more expensive." the boy added.

"I'll take it!" Misty exclaimed as she handed the boy a hundred dollar bill.

The red-head grinned as she took the potions and headed down the road as she continued her search for the gym.

"Sucker." Garrett muttered as he watched Misty leave.

As Misty walked down the sidewalks, she looked around. The gym was somewhere here in town, right? A large building that looked like a warehouse caught Misty's eye. It even had the official league logo. As Misty opened the door to the gym she sneezed from all the dust.

"They need to clean this place up." she muttered.

The lights to the gym immediately flickered and a military man turned to face Misty.

"So, we have another baby?!" the man questioned.

"I'm not a baby!" Misty shouted.

"You better not be, I'm sick of baby trainers losing here! Only one trainer this week could beat me!" Lt. Surge boasted.

"I Misty Williams challenge you to a battle!" the red-head shouted.

"Fine, but don't start crying when I beat you." Lt. Surge said.

The gym leader smirked as he threw a Pokeball.

"My Raichu's so strong it's the only Pokémon I need." Lt. Surge boasted.

"Well, it'll fall to my Golduck." Misty said confidently as she threw a Pokeball.

The water type glared at Raichu and waited for a command.

"Golduck use Aqua Jet." Misty commanded.

The duck Pokémon surrounded itself in water and launched itself straight into Raichu. The mouse Pokémon tumbled across the floor.

"Raichu use Dunderbolt." Lt. Surge bellowed.

The electric discharged a lightning bolt that electrocuted Golduck and stunned it. The water type couldn't move and Lt. Surge noticed it.

"Raichu use Charge Beam!" Surge boomed.

The mouse glowed a bright shade of yellow before unleashing a beam of electricity on Golduck. The duck collapsed on the ground and struggled to get up.

"Come on, Golduck!" Misty shouted.

The duck's energy seemed to be low and it couldn't even get up. Misty immediately remembered her potion and tossed it to Golduck.

"Here Golduck!" Misty hollered.

The container sprayed a fine mist onto Golduck, and Misty grinned.

"Golduck, now that you're healthy, use Fury Swipes!" Misty commanded.

The duck Pokémon still couldn't get up and Misty checked her other container of potion. She sprayed it on her arm and growled. This was nothing but water in a can.

"I forfeit the match." Misty said.

"So you are a baby?" Lt. Surge asked.

"I need more training before I return." Misty said as she returned Golduck to its Pokeball.

As Misty stormed out of the gym she looked around for that annoying trainer.

"Once I get my hands on him..." Misty muttered.

* * *

As Misty marched back to the Pokémon Center, she spotted the crook.

"Step right up and buy my cheap potions!" Garrett shouted.

Misty marched up to his "shop" and growled at him.

"You!" she hissed.

"No refunds!" Garrett squealed before he ran away and headed out the door.

Misty bolted out the door and pursued him. She ran down the streets of Vermilion and smirked as she cornered him in an alley.

"You! Give me my money back or I'll pound you!" Misty demanded.

"Fine, you got me." Garrett said as he reached for his wallet.

"You should have known you can't outsmart me, I have two badges and could have just earned my third." Misty said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tricked you. I should have known better than try to trick you." Garrett said as he hugged Misty before handing her money back.

"Okay, I get it." Misty grunted as she pushed the boy away and took her money back.

The red-head snickered as she walked away and headed back to the Pokémon Center. She noticed her pockets seemed lighter.

"Hey! My Pokedex and gym badges are gone!" Misty gasped.

She immediately face palmed as she guessed who took them.

"I'm going to feed him to my Gyarados!" Misty shouted.

* * *

_Author's Note: Anyone who has read the Pokémon Adventures manga knows what inspired this chapter. So you can imagine whose child Garrett is. Will Misty get her badges and Pokedex back? Can she beat Surge? Why is Ash leaving virtually every chapter? Why do I find myself listening to the original Pokémon theme and the current Japanese theme? And why am I asking this stuff like this is the anime? All this stuff and more will be revealed next time in Pokémon Firered: A New Legacy! _


	27. The Plot Thickens

The red-head growled as she paced back and forth. She glanced over the contacts on her Pokegear and dialed Ash's number. She figured some advice would really help. The beep of his voicemail irked her.

"Oh, lovely." Misty muttered.

It looked like she was on her own. The trainer wandered about Vermilion City as she searched for the crook. It felt like she had walked around the entire town at least a million times. Finally, a few familiar villains caught her eye as she walked by a large abandoned factory. Two Team Rocket grunts stood in front of the "abandoned" facility. Misty leaped to the side and hid behind a dumpster as a large white van pulled up to the front.

"Is there any witnesses?" the man with periwinkle hair asked.

"Da coast is clear." the cat Pokémon said.

"We have to make sure it's not stolen again by that twerp." the man added.

A large flame appeared and scared the grunts away. The familiar face of Garrett stood in front of the truck with a small crate in hand. Misty gritted her teeth as she sprung out from her hiding spot.

"You!" she hollered.

Garrett gulped as he grabbed the stone inside and dashed off only to be stopped by a man with carmine hair.

"I'll take that." Lance said with a smirk as he swiped the rock from his hands.

"Too bad you just have a garden rock, the real rock is here." Garrett taunted as he waved the silver stone around.

"Give me that, kid!" Lance growled.

"Never, and you'll never outsmart a trainer with two badges!" Garrett added.

The trainer ran down the road and Lance threw a Pokeball to have his Dragonite chase him. The orange dragon fired a purple beam of energy that inched closer to Garrett.

"Watch out!" Misty hollered as she dove and tackled the trainer.

The trainers brushed themselves off and Misty growled at the male trainer.

"When we get out of this I want my badges back." she muttered as she glared at him.

Lance chuckled as he flew off on his Dragonite into the horizon.

"It's a shame you only have one of the stones." Lance taunted as he disappeared.

Misty turned and grabbed Garrett by the shirt collar.

"Give me my badges." she hissed.

"I never planned on taking them. I just needed somebody's help." Garrett said.

"Like I'd fall for another trick." Misty scoffed.

"No, I'm serious." Garrett replied as he handed Misty's Pokedex and badge case back.

The red-head glared at Garrett with suspicion and smirked.

"Right." Misty said sarcastically.

"My father is in trouble, he got involved with these guys called Team Rocket." Garrett said.

"Your father?" Misty asked.

"Yeah my father, Gary Oak." Garrett said.

* * *

Misty's face turned pale upon the mere mention of that name. The professor had sided with his daughter and helped make her life a living nightmare. Now he needed help, like she'd help him.

"Why should I care?" Misty scoffed.

"Because...I know a few things." Garrett said.

"I'm listening." Misty said.

"Those aren't just normal stones. They can change the genetic structure of Pokémon." Garrett stated. "We need to get those stones back."

Misty sighed as she began to think.

"Fine, but you better not be tricking me again." Misty threatened.

* * *

Ash slowly approached his hometown with Porygon's Pokeball in hand. The Kanto Champion treaded on the dirt as he approached Gary's lab. The darkness and lack of noise made Ash very nervous. Movement in the shadows caught his eye and he turned to see a someone approaching him.

"Ash Ketchum, we meet again." the voice echoed through the shadows.

A woman with auburn hair, cinnamon eyes, a green blouse, and red skirt greeted him with a wide smile.

"It has been a while." Ash said.

"Why did you leave Pallet?" the woman asked.

"That's a long story, Leaf." Ash replied.

"We have a long time." the woman said.

The conversation was interrupted by a sinister voice and the bright flash of light as a Pokeball opened.

"Freeze!" a familiar villain bellowed.

The man with teal hair smirked as he approached the trainers. A black dog-like Pokémon stood beside him and growled at them. Ash tossed Porygon's Pokeball and chuckled.

"Hyper Beam." Ash said.

The digital Pokémon fired a bright purple beam that cut a ditch in the ground in front of him separating him from Archer.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower." Archer commanded.

The dark-fire type spit a mouthful of fire that swept the ground. A circle of fire surrounded Ash and Leaf. The champion grinned as he reached for another Pokeball.

"So long Archer!" Ash hollered as he threw another orb.

A bright flash revealed a large winged dragon.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted.

* * *

_Author's Note: Shorter chapter, but I don't have a lot of time. Darn moving, it's evil! What did Gary get himself into? What happened after Ash's journey? Why did he leave Pallet? And what trouble will Misty and Garrett get themselves into? Find out next time, in Firered: Legacy. _


	28. Generational Curse

Misty groaned as she shook her head. She couldn't believe she had agreed to help Garrett look for strange stones after he had tricked her. Even more shocking was that she was now sitting in a dumpster. The stench caused the red-head to cringe even with her nose plugged.

"Why are we in a garbage container?" Misty questioned.

"If I'm right, Team Rocket will take their dumpster inside to throw away the trash and we'll infiltrate their base by using this as a Trojan horse of sorts." Garrett explained.

"This better work because if I find out we sat in a rotten dumpster for nothing I'll feed you to my Gyarados." Misty threatened.

Garrett gulped as he thought about Misty's threat and cringed. He wasn't so sure that she was only joking. His thoughts were interrupted as the squeaking of the wheels on the movable dumpster echoed outside of the said item. As the dumpster came to an abrupt halt, Misty heard voices.

"Alright, get the garbage bags. The boss wants this done before he gets back." a man's voice echoed.

"I want lunch first." another voice bellowed.

"Fine, we'll get lunch." the first voice boomed.

A loud thud echoed through the room and Misty slowly opened the dumpster lid. She glanced around the factory-like room and nodded.

"All clear." Misty whispered.

Garrett nodded as he peeked out and took a breath of fresh air. The room seemed to be full of large machines and vehicle parts. The room also seemed to have a musty scent that lingered in the entire room. Misty slowly approached what appeared to be a door and pulled open the metal door. The door revealed a long hallway similar to that of a hotel's. Fancy glass chandeliers hung on the ceiling and the red velvet carpet complemented the potted plants along the walls. "What is with the nice decor?" Garrett asked.

Misty shrugged and slowly tiptoed further down the hallway. She pointed to an open room and peeked around the corner. It appeared to be an empty conference room. The trainer entered the room and spotted a bright green glowing ring on the table. She picked the ring up and inspected it and turned to see if Garrett was still there. "What is this?" she asked.

"That would be Team Rocket property." a boy with teal hair answered as he held a Pokeball. "And who are you?" Misty questioned.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Apollo, son of the great Archer." the boy replied. "What is this ring?" Misty asked.

"Our great scientists have designed what we have dubbed a 'mega ring', a ring which can make changes to Pokemon DNA with certain stones." Apollo explained.

"And you intend to create unstoppable Pokemon with it, don't you?" Garrett asked. "Exactly, and now that you know about our latest invention I must destroy you." Apollo added as he threw the Pokeball he held. An olive green dinosaur-like Pokemon glared at the trainers. A large purple sphere of energy began to form in the dinosaur's mouth. Misty threw a Pokeball in retaliation.

"Golduck use Water Gun." Misty ordered. The duck Pokemon spit a powerful blast of water to counter Tyranitar's Hyper Beam. The attacks collided and created a fog that filled the room. Misty grabbed Garrett by the and bolted out the door. The red-head made a dash for the entrance only to find it was sealed. "Now what?" Garrett asked. Before Misty could answer, Apollo and his Tyranitar were marching towards them. Garrett reached for a Pokeball and threw it to assist Misty. A bright flash of fire was released from the orb as a Charmander stood in front of the trainers. "Charmander use Overheat." Garrett commanded. The flaming lizard exhaled and unleashed a bright orange beam of fire that swept over Tyranitar. The mighty Tyranitar flinched as the flames melted the floor beneath it and turned it into a molten puddle of goo. Misty smirked as she thought of an escape plan. "Golduck use Water Gun on the floor." she said. The cold stream of water chilled the floor and caused the molten floor to return to its normal state. Tyranitar found its legs trapped in the now solidified floor. "Don't let them escape Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam." Apollo commanded. Garrett and Misty ducked as the beam flew through the air. As it whizzed over their head, it burnt a hole through the metal door. Misty chuckled as she climbed out through the hole and waved. "I enjoyed our play-date, Apollo. We'll have to get together again sometime." Misty taunted. Once the trainers were a safe range away from Team Rocket's facility, Garrett shook his head. "Thanks, I enjoyed our adventure." Garrett said. "You're aren't that bad of a person, for a thief." Misty replied. Garrett chuckled as he turned to leave. Misty watched him leave and suddenly remembered the ring she held in her hand. "Oh man, I better show this to Ash." Misty shrieked as she sprinted to the Pokemon Center. As she approached the video phones, Misty checked her Pokegear for the time. All the phones seemed to be in use. However, a tall man in a dark black suit smiled as he got up. The man chuckled nervously as he noticed Misty standing behind him. "I hope you didn't have to wait too long." he said. "No, I'm fine." Misty replied. The man nodded and got up from his seat. Something about the man seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Misty noticed he forgot what appeared to be a Pokedex and she opened it. The data entries of all one hundred and fifty one Kanto Pokemon were unlocked. "G.K.?" Misty muttered. The water Pokemon trainer followed the man and stopped him before he could leave. "You forgot this." Misty said as she handed him the Pokedex. "Thanks." the man replied with as he tipped his hat. "Have we met?" Misty asked. "Not likely." he replied as he left.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the sloppy paragraphs, I'm currently updating from my phone. It's not easy with a small screen. Blame the copy and paste method. Please review, Swordsman4 out!_


End file.
